Verdades Ocultas
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Tras diferentes sucesos Naruko,fue obligada a borrar la memoria de sus dos seres queridos y sellada en un jutsu de sueño eterno. 10 años despues,unos meses mas tarde de la invacion de Los 6 caminos de Pain a Konoha, es liberada. Como le dira la verdad a esas dos personas y lideara con el poder que le fue otorgado tiempo atras? "-Solo tu alma vera lo que pasara" -KakaFem!Naru-
1. Prologo!

& todos se pereguntaran: -"Porque MEnko-san volvera a subir esta historia de nuevo?"

Pues son muchas razones ewe. La primera mas que nada es que esta fue la primera historia que subi, y me emociono y la subi toda en un solo dia -/w/- y despues de revizar varias cosas... habia pedasos sin terminar u.u y de verdad lo siento *hace una reverencia*

Bueno de nuevo con esta no tan larga historia y que pues espero que les guste si no lo han leido y si lo leyeron ya :DD que lo disfruten de nuevo w

* * *

**Verdades Ocultas…**

**La verdad tras mi hermana!?**

Prologo

Akatsuki había destruido Konohagakuren, los aldeanos se encontraban a salvo tras ser llevados a los escondites de emergencia cerca de la montaña con los monumentos a los 5 Hokages.

Las explosiones, tanto chakra, la destrucción de la aldea y los constantes terremotos, habían liberado aquel cuerpo que yacía sellado desde hace no mucho tiempo atrás a las afueras de konoha.

Poco a poco los recuerdos de su pasado y las palabras de aquellos ancianos que sellaron para 'siempre' su vida resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

" _- Niña…. por lo ocurrido hemos tomado la libertad de sellarte en un jutsu de sueño eterno a las afueras de konoha… el tiempo para lograr encontrar una cura para tu 'maldición' será de aproximadamente 10 años._

_- Utilizaras el sellado de memoria mas poderoso y difícil de romper que hay en esos pequeños.. Utilizaras el jutsu negro en esos 2, lo harás tu misma si no quieres que las cosas se compliquen para __el__._

_- __Solo tu alma vera lo que pasara… __"_

Como demonios esos malditos ancianos habían sido tan crueles en darle esa 'seguridad' si le quitaban lo más importante en su vida.

Comenzó a temblar por todas sus emociones acumuladas y bajo la obscuridad de aquella cueva grito en un intento de sacar toda su frustración.

-Porque… porque maldita sea…-sollozaba, mientras como si se tratara de una película parte por parte sus recuerdos fueron regresando poco a poco.- porque no estuve ahí para ayudar!

Lo que no noto fue que una pequeña cantidad de chakra salio desapercibido de la cueva al momento que las imágenes se fueron estrellando en su mente.

Esto no paso desapercibido por cierto enmascarado que se ocultaba muy lejos de ahí.

Se encontraban de igual manera en una cueva esperando a que cierto azabache despertara de su reposo, ya que recientemente le había operado.

La locura lo invadió y una risa de lunático llena de malicia se apodero de el logrando que se doblara por sus fuertes carcajadas.

Sasuke despertó molesto y desorientado ya que traía vendados los ojos.

- Cierra la boca Madara, o sal de aquí aun me duele la cabeza!-grito frustrado

-conteniendo la risa- El sello… el sello se ha roto!.. hahjahajkahahha ella, ella debe ser mía es la llave maestra después de todo..

-llave?…ella?- casi dijo incrédulo cuando uno de los últimos de su clan reía de manera alocada- Madara!?

-Sasuke..- mencione en un tono de ultratumba- ella.. la encontré… kukuhkhuhhahahaka

-De quien demonios hablas!?.. cállate y déjame so…. !- fue callado por un presentimiento… algo se acercaba- alguien entro a la cueva y esta aquí…sal de ahí quien quiera que seas

-¡!... jamás pensé que te encontraría tan rápido-sonríe bajo la mascara-

-Quien eres…- dijo mientras se arrancaba los vendajes de los ojos y miraba a esa distorsionada persona, aun con su vista acostumbrándose a su nueva visión no pudo evitar el decir _ese_ nombre- …. Naru..to?- dijo incrédulo

- Casi… Sasuke- sonríe-

Con rápidos movimientos alcanzo a Sasuke y a velocidad increíble lo saco de la habitación y de la cueva. Madara se dirigió hacia la salida a paso lento y calmado sonriendo con malicia y con los ojos llenos de impotencia.

- suelta, joder!- grito safandose de el agarre y comenzando a abrir poco a poco los ojos ya que en el momento que salio la luz le calo y sus ojos se cerraron como reflejo, acostumbrándose a la luz miro incrédulo a la persona junto a el- quien eres?- dijo casi en un tono melancólico

- Pronto lo recordaras..- sonrío, y de su dedo índice salio una pequeña llama de chakra que incrusto en su frente

- (_esto es familiar…. Quien…)_

- bravo valla demostración emotiva!- aplaude sarcásticamente- te entregaras verdad..?

-le mira con odio- cállate…

Realizo unos cuantos sellos y puso por completo la palma de su mano en frente de Sasuke este se agarro la cabeza con fuerza, le dolía, sentía como si le fuera a explotar. Dejando al chico en posición fetal y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza se puso de pie y arrojo 5 pergaminos al aire que pronto formaron una barrera de 5 puntos; 1 en cada esquina y el ultimo en el centro formando un cubo de chakra que los rodeaba

Madara observaba divertido la escena, camino en dirección contraria y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- una barrera, la liberación de un jutsu y un sello en sus ojos, siendo solo un colon posees mucho chakra, me pregunto… cuanto tendrá la verdadera…-dijo con un voz mas 'infantil'

- cállate, idiota, que no soy fácil de vencer!- grito frustrada

- la verdadera se dirige a konoha?

- te importa…!, no nos entregaremos y jamás nos atraparas…

Sasuke comenzó a recuperar la compostura, lo que hace unos momentos vivió no era mentira… el conocía a esa chica, la conocía y sabia quien era. Pero porque no lo recordaba

-se sienta en el piso sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, las baja lentamente, desubicado de si mismo. Mira a la chica frente a el- tu eres… - al alzar la mirada en sus ojos el sharingan apareció en modo de descendencia (desde el sharingan eterno hasta el normal- como el de Kakashi, para que me entiendan-)

- ha pasado mucho tiempo Sasuke-sonríe

- Naruko….- susurro incrédulo-

Continuara...

* * *

& bien hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy C:

Pasense por mis otras historias que hoy mismo tambien comienzo una NaruSasu adsdasdasdas!

n.n/ nos leemos el proximo cap

Menko Out! ~


	2. Cap 1: Regreso

& aquí con otro capitulo de este fic C:

Espero que les guste y gracias por dejar Reviews

Aclarando: Esta historia NO ES YAOI, es un FemNaruto(Naruko)&Kakashi

Sin mas aleer y que disfruten del capitulo!

* * *

Capitulo 1

Regreso

Konoha estaba reconstruida casi a su totalidad, con la ayuda de las habilidades de Yamato, que en realidad se estaba quedando sin chakra de tantas casas que había creado.  
Todo konoha ayudaba unos mas que otros, pero poco a poco la aldea regresaba a la normalidad.  
La decisión de Naruto, sobre que hacer con Sasuke era bien sabida ya por los 12 novatos, su próximo encuentro estaba destinado a ser el ultimo, si se encontraban y volvían a cruzar armas, ambos caerían en campo de batalla. A ninguno de sus amigos les pareció esto, pero el rubiales con lo terco que era seria imposible hacerlo recapacitar de su decisión final.

Era una mañana normal en konoha, aproximadamente un mes y medio había pasado después de la invasión de Pain a konoha, la paz había vuelto momentáneamente y la aldea se recuperaba a paso veloz.  
La mañana era nublada, y con los sucesos anteriores la seguridad aumentó considerablemente, todo aquel que intentaba pasar tenia que ser inspeccionado, y si ocasionaba una revuelta se vería rodeado de ambus y ninjas y seria castigado severamente por la hokage.  
A unos cuantos metros de la gran entrada a la aldea, caminaba a paso lento una chica, bueno por su complexión física lo era, ya que ni su cuerpo, ni su cara eran visibles porque traía una enorme capucha que la cubría hasta los tobillos y la gorra de esta solo dejaba ver parte de su nariz, su boca y barbilla.  
Ya cerca de la entrada los porteros notaron su presencia y se deponían a hacer lo que ya era rutina, pero al parecer a la encapuchada le importo poco y paso de largo a lo que los guardias le decían. Uno de ellos hico una señal con su brazo y pronto 3 ambu y un par de chunnin y junnin la rodearon; entre ellos un peliplatiado enmascarado que se mantenía relajado y jugando con la kunai en su mano.

- Quien eres? – pregunto sereno uno de los ambu-

No hubo respuesta esta solo se limito a alzar un poco el rostro viendo a todas las personas a su alrededor

- otra difícil ah? –dijo otro de los ninjas ya mas irritado  
-…. –sonríe

De nuevo nada, ni un solo sonido, nada, silencio absoluto.  
- maldición que esto me desespera!, habla ya estupida niña!  
-jum!

En un rápido movimiento tenia al ninja con una kunai a milímetros de su ojo; el movimiento fue tan rápido que los demás quedaron por pocos segundos en shock, después de que reaccionaron la rodearon con armas ninja y kunai.

- suelta la kunai…  
-suspira pesadamente y de nuevo en menos de un parpadeo la kunai fue a dar a la mesa de los porteros-… felices? – por fin hablo  
- quien eres…?  
- se sienta en el suelo- ya me eh aburrido de esto.. nee Hatake Kakashi!  
- ehh a mi? – dijo distraído en ninja copia señalándose a si mismo  
- necesito hablar con la quinta y contigo…  
- valla, valla, lo siento jovencita, pero estoy en desventaja tu me conoces a mi pero en cambio, yo no se quien seas tu…- comento feliz de la vida el peliplatiado  
- inu-bakka…- dijo apenas audible para los demás, pero sonrío satisfactoriamente ante la reacción de Kakashi

Este sudaba, entro en un estado de semi shock, retrocedió unos pasos mientras miraba incrédulo con su único ojo visible a aquella persona sentada en el piso.

- imposible….- comentaba mas para si mismo que para los demás- .. tu.. pero .. como .. no.. imposible!- decía para si casi en pánico agarrándose la cabeza por las mil y un preguntas en su mente-  
- suelta una carcajada- tanto así te eh asustado, vamos… - se pone de pie- sabes quien soy verdad…

De nuevo, con una rapidez impresionante apareció justo frente a Kakashi, la rapidez le había tumbado la gorra de la capa que traía puesta, dejando ver una larga cabellera rubia, ojos avioletados y piel color canela.

- lo sabes, no? – sonrío ladeando un poco su cabeza y tomando la mejilla del mayor para que reaccionara-  
- Naruko! – dijo confundido, pero aun así feliz y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo – tu.. como.. porque .. es que.. yo.. ese día.. que haces aquí?- preguntaba aun abrazándola por la cintura  
- creo que ni tu mismo te has entendido- sonríe divertida  
- amm  
- Kakashi-san?  
-cofcofcof

El ambiente se tenso, puesto tuvieron su momento sentimental enfrente de todos aquellos shinobis. Se separaron un poco y sonrieron con nerviosismo

- Kakashi.. conocida tuya?  
- no la recuerdan verdad… su nombre completo es Namikaze Naruko  
- Namika… es la princesa de aquella época.. Naruko-sama!  
- Oujo-sama.. lo lamentamos en verdad  
- no se preocupen, solo no le comente a Tsunade-sama quiero darle la sorpresa  
- entendido..

Y ante esto todos desaparecieron. Naruko se quito la capa y dejo ver un chord color negro, una blusa de tirantes al estilo ambu naranja y sandalias estilo bota(como las de Sakura), tenia el cabello arriba de la cintura, recogido en dos semicoletas amarradas con listón rojo brillante dando forma a el amarre a un moño caído, en sus manos traía manoplas y los típicos porta armas en la pierna y en la parte trasera del chord.  
Caminaban por konoha, esta la miraba con melancolía y tristeza aguantando las ganas de llorar de nuevo, suspiro y se dejo guiar por Kakashi quien noto su reciente depresión.

- Tranquila no es tu culpa.. el a ayudado, aunque el otro…  
- lo se… lo he visto..

- Gracias por cuidar especialmente de el- sonríe-  
- se lo dirás?  
- aun no lo se…  
- bueno… – cambio de animo al 100%- estas aquí eres como mi hermana y soy feliz… aunque..- le mira detenidamente con la mano en su barbilla- no has crecido te vez aun de 16 años- comento burlón  
- cállate!- se sonroja- estúpido juutsu-tebbayo!  
- ríe- lo siento… ah hemos llegado

Kakashi entro solo a la oficina, se encontró con una hokage algo frustrada

- Kakashi, apenas te iba mandar a llamar…. que paso en la entrada?  
- nada en especial…  
- Tsunade-sama su te.  
- ah Shizune, gracias.. bien Kakashi que se te ofrecía  
- le traigo un presente pero para ello necesito que cierre los ojos por favor…  
- ah?- reprocho confundida- por?  
- es sorpresa- sonríe- por favor  
- ya que.. no soy una niña sabes.. a que viene esto- suspira y obedece las ordenes de Kakashi  
- Pasa!- y ante lo dicho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se escucho  
-eh..? 'pasa' que o quien es… oye Shizune le conozco?  
- sorprendida- si….  
- ha pasado mucho abuela tsunade!  
- Naruko…- abre los ojos para mirar anonadada a la persona frente a ella  
- naruko-san!

*ambas le abrazan*

- es bueno verlas a ambas.. te vez diferente Shizune-nee  
-se sonroja-bueno ya pasaron 16 años.. tu aun sigues igual- ríe bajito  
- estúpido juutsu- reprocho de nuevo frustrada asiendo un puchero  
- el sello.. que paso?  
- se rompió antes por la invasión … lamento no haber podido ayudar…  
- no es tu culpa, las cosas han..

*portazo*

- Abuela Tsuna….- queda en shock  
- Naruto no puedes entrar así.. lo sie… - igual que naruto-

*le miran fijamente sorprendidos*

- amm Hola- sonríe nerviosa  
- Sexy no jutsu!- mira enfadada a Naruto..- N.A.R.U.T.O- dijo en tono amenazante  
- espera Sakura-chan yo no soy… ese.. esa?- aun la mira fijamente algo confundido  
- alto por favor… mi nombre es Naruko… no eso que dijiste- suda una gotita estilo anime  
- ustedes dos porque entran así a mi despacho  
- lo siento, Naruto quería salir de la aldea pero le dije que lo tenia prohibido, se enfado y vino aquí a reclamarle, yo solo le seguí para detenerlo, lo lamento  
- Naruto… no puedes salir solo y mucho menos por cosas sin importancia, entiéndelo apenas ha pasado poco después de lo de Akatsuki si llegas a salir algo tal vez- fue bajando la voz al notar el silencio- eh?- se guardo su sermón ya que esperaba un berrinche del rubio pero se topo con su mirada perdida en la rubia ahí presente, sonrío complacida y hablo burlonamente- ocurre algo?  
- ella, quien es?.. me es familiar…  
- yo bueno… emm… soy- miro a Kakashi confundida al ver que asintió dándole la razón para seguir hablando, suspiro pesadamente y continuo- Uzumaki Naruto… - cierra los ojos- si quieres recordar… mírame a los ojos- aparece el sharingan  
- ('Sharingan!?) – le miro anonadado y sorprendido

Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de que perdiera la razón y todo se volviera oscuro.

Continuara…

* * *

dandandan * imagínense la típica musiquita tetrica que siempre aparece cuando pasa algo increibleXD*

Y pues hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy :DD

Espero que les aya gustado, dejen reviews, son gratis xD

Losamodoro y nos leemos en el proximo cap!

-No seolviden de pasar y leer mis otras historias :DD-

Menko OUT!


	3. Cap 2 Recuerdos del Pasado

Y aqui con otro capitulo :DDD

Espero que les este gustando!

Por cierto esta historia fue la primera que escribi!

y lo mejor que me ha pasado ya que "accidentalmente" la leyo un profesor de la secundaria (ahora curso preparatoria, pero esta historia la escribi hace años) y le encanto, no entendio mucho ya que nunca ha visto Naruto pero dijo que hice un gran trabajo *-*

Espero que a ustedes tambien les guste y sin mas a leer!

* * *

Capitulo 2

Recuerdos del pasado…

- Sharingan!?...

Grito la pelirosa al ver a ambos perder la conciencia Kakashi tomo a Naruto, mientras tsunade sentaba con cuidado a Naruko en el piso recargándola contra un librero.

- que esta pasando aquí!?

- bueno supongo que tarde o temprano se sabría… -suspira pesadamente

- Naruto es…..

* * *

_-Sharingan!?_

Fue lo último que pensó antes de reaccionar y ver a donde había ido a parar.

El despacho de tsunade había desaparecido y se encontraba en la nada, un lugar completamente obscuro sin una sola alma a la vista mas que el. Ni siquiera había un camino el cual recorrer solo se encontraba ahí 'flotando en la nada'

Pero como demonios había llegado ahí, que había ocurrido. Repentinamente un gran camino de color blanco apareció de la nada frente a el. Poco a poco su cuerpo sintió la gravedad y callo de sentón

-iteeeeee!...- se sobaba la parte afectada (su traseroXD) mientras se ponía de pie- donde demonios estoy…

- en lo mas profundo de tu mente – comento la rubia que había aparecido justo detrás de el

- Wa de donde saliste-tebbayo!?- grito espantado retrocediendo un poco- mi mente has dicho? porque me has traído aquí? como entraste y que paso con kyubi?, porque tienes el sharingan..? que demonios ocurre, quien eres?!

- suspira- Mi nombre es Naruko Namikaze, y con mi sharingan eh roto un jutsu de Negro que habían implantado en ti hace tiempo

- eso no dice nada!...-guarda silencio razonando un poco las palabras de la chica- dijiste 'Negro'?

-asienta- Si, veras negro es…

- pero porque demonios pondrían uno de los jutsu mas poderoso de sellado de memoria en mi?- interrumpió- y si no mal recuerdo 'Negro' es el juutsu de borrado.. no mejor dicho sellado de memoria mas fuerte que hay, ya que este obliga a la persona a decirse a si misma no tener recuerdo alguno sobre 'algo' o 'alguien', siendo que aun están ahí, no existe un jutsu en especifico para romperlo, pero solo hay una llave, la que la persona misma crea, esta puede ser un suceso de su vida que recuerde por coincidencia, un lugar, un nombre, una persona, una palabra, pero porque pondrían 'negro' en mi? y porque el jutsu se rompió con tu sharingan?

-le miro sorprendida, por lo que 'vio' estos años no era muy listo, pero el que el supiera todo eso de 'negro' le dejo muy sorprendida-… solo aquellos que poseen el mangekyou eterno son capases de tener el poder suficiente para poder romper un juutsu de 'negro', es muy raro cuando un sharingan normal lo rompe, ya que necesitas de mucho chakra.

- aun así… si tu posees el sharingan eterno significa que derrotaste a tu 'persona querida' y sus ojos…los tomaste?.. dejando eso de lado nada explica porque tu me conoces y porque hay un 'negro' en mi

- pronto lo sabrás… sígueme

- eh?..

Le seguía aun mas confundido, pero su estado de confundido paso a uno de sorpresa al ver como conforme avanzaban, la escena poco a poco cambio, se encontraban bajo una fuerte lluvia frente a la entrada principal de la aldea…

Bajo aquel gran umbral se encontraba tirada una niña pequeña de no más de 4 años. Poco a poco una sombra con paraguas en mano la cargo y se la llevo en dirección a la aldea adentrándose cada vez mas a esta.

La pequeña despertó asustada; de un frío de muerte, paso a sentir un extraño y agradable calor. Se encontraba en la cama de una habitación que jamás en la vida había visto. Se paro despacio de la cama aun algo somnolienta. Al salir se dirigió a una pequeña sala, donde se encontraba una joven mujer de larga cabellera rojiza.

- Eh.. bobo ella despertó!

- que!?...- corre a encontrarla y encararla- hola pequeña como te encuentras estas bien?

- donde estoy?

- en konoha, de donde bienes- dijo la pelirroja acercándose

- de un lugar obscuro…

-lugar obscuro? una cueva?.. Vivías ahí con alguien?

-asienta levemente- esa serpiente llamada orochimaru me creo… robo los genes de grandes personas de konoha y me creo como un experimento, me veré de años pero en realidad nací apenas hace unos meses, puedo razonar y el…- callo un momento antes de empezar a sollozar- me obligaba a hacer cosas horribles… mate.. acecine a mucha gente el quería que fuera un gran recipiente…- dijo para soltarse a llorar

La pelirroja se acerco y la abrazo con fuerza. No la soltó asta que noto que su llanto paro un poco.

- sabes, hace tiempo nos llego la misma noticia….

-se sorprendió ante lo dicho pero no dijo nada y siguió escuchando-

Orochimaru había comenzado con sus experimentos humanos de nuevo.. entro al hospital de konoha y robo sangre del hokage y de la ultima uzumaki, oh que gran persona seria aquella que naciera con su ADN, oh dichosa de ser de descendencia legendaria. Oh dichoso el que se quedaría con ese cuerpo tan perfecto.

En un 'útero' improvisado a base de tecnología, con sangre y un montón de cosas que había robado de esas dos personas comenzó con una 'inseminación' artificial. De ello a los pocos meses se creo un bebe, que no tuvieron que cuidar durante mucho tiempo ya que crecía a una velocidad mayor que la humana a los pocos meses se veía de unos 4 años razonaba, hablaba, tenia una gran inteligencia, sabia bien de donde había nacido, sabia bien, que ella no era humana

- yo.. no soy humana…- dijo bajito algo decepcionada y triste

- a no...?- dijo en son de reproche la pelirroja- sabes de quien fue robado todo ese ADN y lo demás que fuera?

-no…

- de nosotros- dijo sonriente el rubio

-tu eres humana ya que posees nuestros genes nuestra sangre y nuestra viva imagen- dijo cariñosamente la otra

La pequeña era rubia de cabello cortito, y si no fuera por sus ojos que eran avioletados seria la viva imagen de rubio hokage

- en teoría…- hablo con reproche haciendo un puchero- naciste sin tener que hacer 'esto' y 'aquello' y sin tener que hacer 'esa clase de cosas'- termino algo sonrojado-

- tonto!- le mete un puñetazo en la cabeza aun mas roja que el- que se supone que le estas diciendo a una niña?

- auch..- se sobaba la cabeza mientras volvía a hablar- nosotros somos tu padre y tu madre entendido… íbamos a hacer una misión de recate dentro de 2 días para recogerte a ti y a todo aquel que hombre que estuviera bajo su custodia.. pero al parecer te las arreglaste- sonríe-

- lagrimas desbordan- ustedes me están diciendo que son….

- bienvenida a casa…-le abraza tiernamente- Naruko…

El rubio sorprendido vio la escena, ya había visto antes a su padre pero lo que acababa de ver era increíble; quiso hablar pero de su boca no salio sonido alguno. La ojos avioletados solo le sonrío melancólicamente y continuo caminando, este por inercia le siguió

La escena volvió a cambiar ahora se encontraba frente a ellos un Kakashi de unos 25 años y una Naruko de unos 12 esperando la llegada de el retrasado Minato. Se encontraban frente a una cabaña a las afueras de konoha (1)

- Donde demonios esta Minato-sama? Kushina-sama tampoco ha llegado… maldición algo abra ocurrido?, nee inubakka deberíamos ir a buscarlo?

- le pido que me deje de llamar así Naruko-san- vena en su cien-

-un inubakka siempre será un inubakka!(*)

- kitzune (**) del demonio…

*comienzan a peliar….*

*sonido de una explosión*

-Ho-kage..sama.. Kushina…- dijo al ver anonadada la escena frente a ella

- Sensei!

Un agitado Minato apareció con Kushina en brazos quien se encontraba bastante mal respiraba forzadamente y notoriamente había perdido toda sus fuerza, traía un bultito en sus manos. Kakashi había corrido a ayudarlos solo oía sus gritos de que saliera de su shock y fuera a ayudar.

Sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía, recostó a Kushina sobre una cama de un cuarto especial. Algo retirado de la aldea

- Que demonios fue lo que paso, sensei…

- el parto salio bien, pero alguien a tomado el control del kyubi…

-q-que!?...

- Kushina era la jinchuriki del kyubi.. el sello se pondría débil durante el parto por eso…- decía mientras se ponía su protector en la frente- el parto no fue en la aldea… maldición- dijo casi en susurro ya listo para ir y enfrentar a la persona ocasionarte de todo esto…

- Hokage-sama! usted no puede ir.. esto..

- tranquila… Kakashi llama a Hiruzen-sama hazle saber la situación…. ese hombre es poderoso…

- entendido...-dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo

-Mina…

- es papá, Naruko- sonríe -

De repente una explosión mas se escucho la pequeña cabaña en la que se encontraba termino hecha pedazos, el kyubi había aparecido y había arrasado con todo a su paso.

Kushina hizo lo posible por detenerle sacando de su espalda unas enormes cadenas que lo sujetaron para que quedara inmovilizado; mientras Naruko tenia en brazos a un pequeño bebe que sollozaba de ratos.

-Kushina! si sigue asiendo esto usted podría…

- es mamá!... cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir- grito forzosamente

-kushi…na…

Cuando menos lo espero Minato la noqueo la cargo con un brazo y con el otro cargaba al pequeño bultito, la alejo lo mas que pudo, con cuidado la recargo contra un árbol y regreso a donde se encontraba Kushina, formo una barrera y se decidió a hacer de su hijo el nuevo 'recipiente' del kyuubi

Naruko despertó desorientada y corría a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban sus padres. La escena que vio le estrujo el corazón y lagrimas desbordaron de sus ojos al instante. Sus padres eran atravesados por una de las afiladas garras del zorro, en un intento por defender al pequeño bebe que se encontraba sobre un pedestal de piedra. Quedo muda no pudo emitir ningún sonido ante lo que se encontraba frente a su mirada

- Naruto…- hablaba entrecortadamente su madre- se bueno, báñate todos los días, se un buen Ninja, no uno como yo sino uno como tu padre, no caigas jamás en los vicios, cuida tu personalidad, cuando te enamores de una chica ya sabrás que hacer con ello, disfruta tu vida al máximo, hazte de buenos amigos… lucha por lo que quieres.. te una meta por cumplir.. Naruto…-comienza a sollozar- Te amo.. te amo como no tienes una idea eres mi preciado hijo,ne cuando crezcas cuida de tu hermosa hermana que siempre velara por ti…. lo siento lo siento tanto no vamos a estar ahí para cuidarte ni apapacharte pero tendrás que ser muy fuerte Naruto, te amamos.. lo siento Minato, tome tu tiempo…

-no importa.. todo lo que te ha dicho tu madre.. no lo habría podido decir mejor.. somos tus padres Naruto, te esperan tiempos difíciles pero si estas con tu hermana padres lidiar con lo que sea…

- Papa! … Mamaaa! –gritaba entre sollozos queriendo romper la barrera a golpes- porque…- cae de rodillas con la cabeza gacha

- al fin lo haces… - sonríe y voltea a verle

- levanta la cabeza sorprendida-

- al fin nos llamas por lo que somos- sonríe

- tu padre…- sonríe dejando caer un hilito de sangre por tu boca

- y tu madre-tebbane..- sonríe aun llorando

- Mama!... papa! – cae en el llanto

La luz se apodero del lugar. Naruko camino con paso pesado, ocultando sus ojos bajo la sombra de su protector, se dirigía hacia aquel desgarrador llanto de bebe que hacia que su corazón doliera aun mas.

Tomo al niño en brazos, se alejo poco a poco no sin antes ver en el piso los cadáveres sonrientes de sus padres.

Camino hasta llegar con el anterior hokage, Hiruzen Sarotobi, le entrego al bebe, se dio la media vuelta y no dijo palabra alguna.

-Naruko-san… somos shinobis y por lo tanto se nos prohíbe mostrar nuestros sentimientos, esa es una regla esencial mas, sin embargo, no somos de piedra, tenemos corazón y tienes derecho a mostrar tus sentimientos cuando en verdad sea necesario, eres su única familia, para ti estará disponible cuando quieras…

Asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo. Los días pasaron el funeral de el 4° Hokage y su esposa fue muy discreto su perdida dolió y mucho mas para unos que para otros, pero como el tema del kyubi era demasiado impactante, para que no se le saliera de las manos el 3° decidió dejarlo como tema confidencial y no mencionar nada acerca de lo ocurrido. El tema del Kyuubi paso a ser tabú.

Los últimos días había parecido una zombi; ni siquiera al funeral de sus padres asintió, en una oleada de pensamientos recordó los mejores momentos que estuvo con ellos, ella no crecía de una forma normal pero cada día, hora, minuto, segundo que paso con ellos era demasiado importante. Jamas los llamo padre o madre y esto les molestaba mucho a ambos pero, es que no se acostumbraba, pasar de un lugar lleno de dolor y sufrimiento a uno lleno de amor y alegría, era muy difícil creer para ella. Estaba feliz de que ellos fueran su familia pero le era muy difícil decir aquellas palabras, y ellos eso lo comprendían.

Cuando ya nadie quedaba en el cementerio decidió salir de su escondite en la copa de un árbol eh ir a ver la tumba de sus padres. Se acerco despacio y vio en ella los nombres de ambos…

- Al fin apareces –hablo una voz detrás de ella

- Kakashi- se dedico a decir por lo bajo volteándolo a ver, le dedico una mirada y volvió a ver las tumbas de sus padres. Se giro por completo con la cabeza gacha y comenzó a dar pasos lentos y pesados

- Lo lamento mucho…

La lluvia comenzaba a caer. Naruko no hizo caso de las palabras de Kakashi y paso de largo por donde el se encontraba parado.

Kakashi se desespero, sus ojos habían perdido luz, no era la misma gritona y alegre amiga que tenia ya desde hace varios años(2 para ser exactos), no la iba a dejar así, quería que regresara quería oír ese molesto 'inubakka', que se lo digiera siempre que se molestara, que entrenaran, que se divirtieran con sus peleas absurdas, que hiciera cualquier cosa menos estar así, que volviera Naruko… SU Naruko…

La tomo del brazo y la jalo para encararla

- Suéltame!

- por que!? si no quiero, que!?

- solo déjame ir, no quiero estar con nadie ni hablar con nadie, déjame sola!- grito soltándose del agarre

Y kakashi perdió el control le metió un puñetazo en la cara no con fuerza, pero si con la suficiente precisión para hacerla perder el equilibrio y caer.

Ella le miro al fin a los ojos, sorprendida ante aquel golpe, se puso su mano en la cara y giro la mirada frustrada

- eres idiota acaso!? solo déjame en paz!...

Se disponía a poner de pie pero Kakashi la abrazo antes de que lo hiciera abrazándola en el piso, estaba con una pierna entre las de el, la cabeza de este descansaba entre su cuello, no supo como reacciona asta que sintió mojado su cuello.. no era la lluvia.. Kakashi lloraba…

-Kakashi…-dijo bajito

- basta.. te perderé a ti también si sigues así!, vuelve a ser tu misma a ser mi mejor amiga a ser aquella que me regaña por mis perversiones… a mi también me duele su perdida el también fue un padre para mi, y ella la madre que nunca tuve… no somos personas sin corazón joder!

-inconcientemente Naruko comenzó a llorar.. se aferro a su amigo y se dejo llevar por su dolor gritando desgarradoramente intentando sacar todo el dolor que se había estado guardando- mama.. papa…- sollozaba

Se aferro a ese abrazo se sentía tan tranquila… quería estar así solo un poco mas…

Continuara….

* * *

Aclaraciones:

1- Recuerden que el parto de Kushina fue fuera de la aldea ya que ella era la jinchuriki del kyuubi en aquel entonces.

* Inubakka es el apodo de kakashi, como sabrán lo que el invoca al hacer el kuchiyosen (juutsu de invocación) es una camada de perros, eh de ahí el apodo, Inu es perro y bakka es idiota, tonto, estupido etc. Naruko se burla de su invocación llamándolo 'perro estupido' XD

** Kitsune es zorro, kakashi la llama así porque salio muy bromista la rubia, en antiguas leyendas japonesas, se dice que los espiritus zorros eran muy burlistas y les enantaba jugarle bromas a la gente.

Dejen Reviews, y gracias a los que ya han comentado! :D

Nos leemos en el proximo cap!

Besos!


	4. Cap 3: La jinchuriki del Juuby

A volvi

Lamento la demora cofcof soy muy floja para actualizar xD cofcof

A leer~~

* * *

Capitulo 3

La jinchuriki del jubby

Lagrimas habían caído de sus azules ojos inconcientemente sobre toda aquella escena. Lloraba y le dolió demasiado ver como había muerto su padre. Y llego a conocer solo un poco a su madre. Ver que murió para protegerlo, ver que se sacrificaron porque lo amaban, no debería estar triste o estar afligido, debería estar feliz aquellos murieron para que el viviera para que fuera feliz, ellos hicieron un gran sacrificio solo por el, fueron muy fuertes, ambos. Se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y miro a Naruko, le dolía ver esa escena, lloraba de la misma manera. Le tomo del hombro y de nuevo no pudo decir nada, solo le sonrío, ella le vio asombrada, le miro y se seco las lágrimas de igual manera y continuaron caminando.

La escena cambio ahora era la academia donde se encontraban, Naruto vio como aquella persona llevaba un montón de libros a punto de caer, camino tambaleándose junto con los libros pero al querer bajar las escaleras….

Los libros fueron lo únicos que cayeron

-ah?- abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que no cayo al suelo junto con sus libros, era sujetada por un moreno de cabellera negra amarrada a una coleta baja y ojos de igual color: de un negro profundo

- en verdad eres un Ninja? –sonríe sarcástico

- Itachi!- dijo haciendo un puchero apenada

Se había graduado de la academia después de todo aquello, le habían emparejado con Itachi y gracias a que podía controlar su chakra crecía de una forma mas 'normal', se veía de 15 años y pronto se graduaría como una ambu y por eso se la pasaba estudiando y entrenando

- Naruko eres una torpe..

- cuando se trata de libros…- dijo burlándose de si misma

- oni-chan! –grito una tercera voz

- oh es Sasuke-kun

- sasuke que haces aquí?

- hermano saque de nuevo la mejor puntuación de…

Solo le escuchaba hablar de si mismo y de lo increíble que había sido en la práctica con shuriken. Desvío la mirada y vio a un pequeño niño alejado de los demás sentado en ese columpio como todos los días

-suspiro- gusto en verte Sasuke-kun-sonríe-.. Itachi te encargo mis libros, los llevas a la biblioteca por mi, me voy!- dijo corriendo dirigiéndose al patio

- oye no eh dicho que si.. Naruko!..- suspira y sonríe- vamos sasuke ayúdame a llevarme estos libros

Salio al patio y los niños comenzaron a rodearla queriendo jugar con ella, si, era conocida por todos, era la única descendiente que se sabia del 4° Hokage y su matrimonio, Naruto lo era y ella lo sabia pero Hiruzen prefirió ocultarlo para protegerlo

- lo siento chicos será después si?- sonrío

- sii- gritaron al unísono para irse a jugar a otro lado

Se acerco a paso lento donde se encontraba el pequeño rubio cabizbajo, alzo la cabeza al notar la presencia de Naruko, esta le sonrío y el pequeño se sonrojo

- hola -sonríe- como te llamas – decidió mentir no quería meterse en problemas con el Hokage

- porque me hablas estupida princesa!?..

- le mira sorprendida- 'princesa' así me llama la gente?- ríe nerviosa- bueno si lo pones así, mi invitación de ramen y de ayudarte a entrenar se ira por la caña- dijo divertida, sabia de la actitud del chico

- ramen…- se le ilumino la cara- entrenamiento!?- sonrío feliz

- no quieres – se agacho para encararlo

- sii! , mi nombre es Naruto y el tuyo princesa?

-deja de llamarme así no me gusta…-sonríe- soy Naruko

La escena cambio uno tras otro sus recuerdos y los de Naruko unidos a estos complementaban una historia en la que el jugaba un importante papel, pero que ni siquiera recordaba.

Naruko eh Itachi eran como hermanos, al igual que ella lo era para Naruto, y tal vez un poco para Sasuke.

Itachi le contó lo que tenia que hacer para salvar a sasuke y a la aldea; le entro una furia enorme pero ya nada podía hacer. Lo último que le había dicho fue

"_-__ Cuídate de las serpientes….__ "_

Para irse y cometer lo que mas tarde seria 'La tragedia Uchiha'

Naruko cuido por un tiempo de Sasuke y de Naruto. Tenía una misión así que los dejo con el 3°.

Esta iba de encontrar al culpable de diferentes secuestros y desapariciones tanto humanas como materiales, y con forme el rompecabezas se iba formando solo la respuesta llevaba a una persona y ella la conocía muy bien

Pero antes de llevar el informe al hokage, la capturaron y quien mas si no que su 'creador'. De nuevo la tomo de conejillo de indias y experimento con ella inyectándole un montón de cosas queriendo hacerla el contenedor perfecto. Quedo en coma durante casi un año pero en ese lapso… Despertó, no en la aldea, no en ese cuarto oscuro donde orochimaru corrompía su cuerpo, era un lugar que le traía paz, que de algún modo le era familiar, se puso de pie y observo el lugar no había nada mas que pasto, flores, y el vasto cielo, uno tan azul y claro que la única palabra con la cual podría describirlo seria hermoso.

- donde estoy… esa estupida serpiente me mato?, si es así…- miro al cielo- juro que reviviré de algún modo y le asesinaré!- grito como si alguien la fuese a escuchar

- así que eres tu la elegida?

- quien esta ahí- posición de pela-

- tranquila no vengo a pelear contigo

- esos ojos… rinegan! –grito señalándolo acusadoramente a lo que el viejo solo sonrío

- mi nombre no es de importancia pero la gente me llama Rikkudon Sennin me has de conocer muy bien …- dijo señalando a la izquierda

- Ri- Rikkudon Sennin… imposible

- viejo! Hora de comer! –grito una tercera voz acercándose a ellos

- oh Kurama- sonríe y acaricia el pelaje del joven zorro el doble o el triple de grande que el- estoy ocupado comiencen ustedes-

-hace pucheros- como sea no te quejes si no hay nada mas para ti- sale corriendo

- e-e-e-e- ESE ERA EL KYUUBI!?-grito alarmada y en pánico

- arara le llamaran así en el futuro?

- futuro? que demonios esta pasando aquí!?

- ese cachorro es uno de mis 9 hijos –sígueme-

La guió hasta un riachuelo en donde los 9 cachorros se encontraban comiendo animales, raíces, peses y demás

Eran cachorros… los cachorros de los que próximamente serian los 9 grandes bijus

- los bijuu.. porque estoy aquí…

- yo te llame.. la historia es incierta en cierta forma

-a que se refiere?

- los 9 bijus son solo las partes de aquella bestia en la que antes fueron uno… el jubby…

- jubby!?

- así es.. eh encerrado su cuerpo en la luna con una de mis técnicas mas poderosas el Chibaku tensei y antes de mi muerte decidí liberar su alma de mi cuerpo en 9 partes, los cachorros que vez ahí…

-sin palabras-

- últimamente tengo un sueño un hombre se aferra a revivirle pero ese seria el fin del mundo y todo lo que tu conoces en tu tiempo….

- entiendo eso, pero, en donde encajo yo en todo esto?

- toma- estira un extraño báculo y un poderoso chakra pasa de su cuerpo al de ella destrozando la parte baja de su blusa formando un sello de maldición-

- el será bueno mientras este domado… si lo sueltas será peor que una fiera

- que me has hecho?

- si ese hombre junta a los 9 solo conseguirá la mitad de su poder, te eh convertido en la llave, si te obtiene a ti el sello de la luna se destruirá y el cuerpo del jubby caerá de nuevo en la tierra y su poder será definitivo, tu tienes su alma y la otra mitad de su poder…

- me convertiste en la jinchuriki de jubby!?

- por favor cumple con mi petición….

Despertó agitada de su coma las enfermeras le revisaban los signos vitales pero ella solo quería hablar con el Hokage, decirle lo que vio, en lo que se había convertido. Por fin la dieron de alta del hospital se dirigía a la torre del Hokage pero sintió una fuerte presión en su cabeza corrió a la tienda mas cercana y se paro frente al vidrial, vio como sus ojos se volvieron de un lila pálido y con una mezcla del rinnegan y el sharingan (el ojo del jubby). Se sorprendió cerro los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió no pudo ver mas sorprendida a sus ahora ojos rojos, poseía el sharingan

Le contó todo al hokage frente al consejo de ancianos, todos le dijeron que fuera a descansar que ellos le llamarían luego.

No paso mas de una semana, su cumpleaños se acercaba, unos días antes, de nuevo le mandaron llamar.

- Me llamaron -dijo cortésmente entrando al despacho del 3°

- Naruko-san…

- oh consejeros, eran ustedes los que me necesitaban- tenia un mal presentimiento- ocurre algo?

- después de oír tu historia la situación se ha vuelto muy complicada 2 jinchurikis en un mismo lugar es demasiado arriesgado para la aldea además de que solo lo sabemos nosotros 3

- hemos tomado una decisión… necesitas desaparecer…

- sorprendida- que!? Ahora se deshacen de mi ha!? no les basto con lo que le hicieron pasar a Itachi no? ahora se volvió un criminal por proteger esta escupida aldea..

- tu padre también protegió esta 'estupida aldea'

- si pero el lo hubiera pesado mejor, que quieren que haga, que finja mi muerte que muera frente a todos- dijo sarcástica, del coraje ya no se podía quedar mas callada-QUE!?

- Naruko!- le dirigió una mirada al hokage lucia calmado pero al mismo tiempo lo sintió frustrado y nada convencido de lo que se venia

Se callo y suspiro pesadamente aun mantenía sus puños cerrados y su cabeza gacha para no decir más barbaridades de las que ya había hecho. Comenzaba a perder la cordura.

- lo siento…

- Naruko-san eres hija del 4° hokage nos es imposible ponerte un dedo encima mas sin embargo… decidimos que entraras en un juutsu de sueño eterno por lo mínimo 10 años..

- que…!?

Esos ancianos le habían dado a entender que no la matarían por ser hija del 4° pero la podrían en un estado de semi coma por 10 años?!

- Niña…. por lo ocurrido hemos tomado la libertad de sellarte en un jutsu de sueño eterno a las afueras de konoha… el tiempo para lograr encontrar una cura para tu 'maldición' será de aproximadamente 10 años.

- Utilizaras el sellado de memoria mas poderoso y difícil de romper que hay en esos dos pequeños.. Utilizaras el jutsu negro en esos 2, lo harás tu misma si no quieres que las cosas se compliquen para el.

- Solo tu alma vera lo que pasara…

Y así fue se juntaron para festejar su cumpleaños.. Kakashi sabía la situación así que estuvo con ella todo el tiempo.

Antes de que anocheciera jugando con los menores en un descuido los noqueo, a ambos los acostó a sus costados y puso su mano sobre sus cabezas para sellar sus recuerdos.

Se los encargo a Kakashi y se dispuso a ir donde seria su lugar de reposo por 10 años.

Pasada la media noche Kakashi llego con algo entre sus manos.

- Lo siento llego tarde…

- Tonto … porque te retrasaste.. oh ya se te persistes en los caminos da la vida?- decía divertida-

- no me perdí en la tienda de regalos.

- eh?- dijo sorprendida-

- no sabia que regalarte así que obte por esto…-sonríe bajo la mascara-

Le ofreció una pequeña cajita color naranja con listón en café oscuro. Al abrirla dentro había un collar con listón semi grueso color negro y de el caía una hermosa luna de plata con la orillita delineada de un tenue naranja.

- que- que lindo…- dijo sonrojada, viendo entretenidamente el collar

- es una gargantilla… te ayudo

Al momento que termino de amarrarla, la tomo por los hombros y la miro con su único ojo visible.

- Yo no quiero…

- son ordenes del concejo no es como si me fuera a ir para siempre- sonríe

- Naruko yo.. tengo algo que decirte.. tu…

Sin mas la rubia puso su mano sobre la boca de Kakashi cubierta por la mascara y puso sus labios sobre su mano.

- cuando despierte me lo dirás.-sonrío y cerro los ojos- también hay cosas que yo deseo decirte – se sonrojo un poco por lo que había dicho

Kakashi se sonrojo ante aquella confesión y sonrío baja la mascara. Este se saco su manopla y le tapo los ojos

- que haces tonto?

- nada….

Se despojo de esa mascara que le hacia ver misterioso y puso sus labios en aquella sonrojada mejilla, depositando un tierno beso.

Naruko reacciono ante aquel acto, se sonrojo de sobre manera, sintió los suaves labios de Kakashi, no la áspera mascara que siempre traía puesta, la mano que tapaba su visión, regreso a su lugar, Kakashi ya traía puesta de nuevo la mascara

- sonrojada haciendo pucheros- idiota, yo quería ver…

-Tal vez después lo hagas-sonríe debajo de la mascara

- inubakka –dijo haciendo un puchero- ya va siendo hora- sonrío y una pequeña gotita callo por su ojo – Nos vemos en 10 años Kakashi

Kakashi hacia un montón de sellos con sus manos sonrío ante lo dicho y puso su mano sobre el pecho de su amiga. Esta hizo una mueca de dolor y después cerro poco a poco los ojos.

Sonrío y la cargo entre sus brazos para depositarla en aquella sedosa cama que le habían preparado.

- Te estaré esperando….. Naruko…

Dicho esto puso un sello mas en la entrada de la cueva y se fue.

Despertó sorprendido, estaban de nueva cuenta en el despacho de la hokage se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared frente a esa rubia que le había hecho ver todos aquellos acontecimientos.

Se levanto y se recargo con fuerza en la pared estaba mareado….

- Naruto!

- Sakura-chan?.. Tsunade ella…!

- no miente… esa es la verdad

- mi cabeza…

- si lo que vi es cierto…. tu eres…

- te he estado observando… estos últimos 10 años… a Sasuke Uchiha y a ti… Uzumaki Naruto….

- entonces tu eres….

- te he extrañado, y lamento no haberte podido decir quien era yo….

- tu eres..- en semi estado de shock

- tu hermana- sonríe y se desmaya.

_Continuara…_

* * *

& con esto señoras y señores se responde el porque Naruko posee el Sharingan x33

Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo de hoy c:

&~ como esta historia ya esta terminada abra fecha fija para el proximo capitulo

**Proxima actualizacion 20 de Mayo :33 **

Reviews?

Yaaa nee n.n/


	5. Cap 4: Cuando la Verdad es Revelada

Helow aqui con un nuevo capitulo de Verdades Ocultas c:

Si se preguntan esta historia va un poquito en desacorde con el manga ya que hace mucho tiempo que la escribi.

A leer!

* * *

Capitulo 4

Cuando la verdad es revelada

- te he extrañado, y lamento no haberte podido decir quien era yo….

- tu eres…- en semi estado de shock

- sonríe y se desmaya-

- Naruko! – detiene su caída – oye.. Naruko!.. Naruko!

- tranquilo... gasto demasiado chakra, acaba de despertar y de un momento a otro utilaza tanta energía con el sharingan es normal que este así.

- Tsunade no bachan..-suspira aliviado

- Sakura implanta en ella un poco de chakra esta muy débil y eso puede ser peligroso, solo asta que recobre la conciencia lo demás lo hará ella

- entendido, Naruto, recuesta a tu nee-san en el suelo yo me hago cargo

- si... espera, que!?.. Sakura-chan lo sabe!?

- se lo hemos dicho, es tu amiga no..?

- si lo es…

- así que hijo del 4°.. eso es genial, ha Naruto …

- Umm.. – sonríe feliz y después, mira preocupado a Naruko- aun así porque si ya pasaron 10 años se ve igual que antes? y que hay del sharingan eterno?

- sharingan eterno?, Naruko no posee eso… puede utilizar el mangekyou sharingan, pero pudo libera el juutsu negro que había en ti porque posee mas chakra de lo común

- y el juutsu no solo sello su chakra y su conciencia, paro todos sus aparatos, como ella no crecía de forma anormal, al sellar su chakra su complexión física siguió igual…

* 1 hora después *

- mi cabeza… - se sienta algo mareada

- Naruko- san…

- nee-chan…- la abraza

- eh 'nee-chan'?... que.. Naruto…- sonrojada- no puedo respirar.. Wa

- ah lo siento- tebbayo- sonríe nervioso

- te encuentras mejor? - le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

- Kakashi…- se levanta con cuidado – gracias –sonríe

- aléjate de mi hermana, sensei pervertido…- decía Naruto con voz de ultra tumba, con una enorme vena en su cien

- ehh? porque…

- lo eh visto, su linda 'amistad'-tebba

- ahajha..-ríe nervioso-

- aun así nee-san… tu conociste al teme, el también sabe de ti..?

- asienta con la cabeza- desperté hace aproximadamente un mes Sasuke lo supo en seguida ya que mande un clon a donde el estaba…

- y que pasa con el, como sabes su localización… como te enterases de todo lo que nos paso en estos 10 años?

- 'Solo tu alma vera lo que pasara…' a eso se referían… mi cuerpo se quedo sin vida por 10 años y mi alma anduvo vagando con ustedes todo el tiempo, velando por su bien… eh sellado el mangekyou eterno que había en el, solo podrá utilizar el sharingan normal y el mangekyou, y si yo remuevo solo una parte del sello podrá usar el Susanoo…

- como reacciono Sasuke…

- el…

* se escucha una explosión *

- que demonios fue eso…!?

- _espasmo_- Maldición… – corre a la ventana y frunce el seño- el clon que estaba con Sasuke desapareció!

- clon!?

- esta paliando con ese enmascarado!...

- Madara!?

- Hokage-sama… hubo una explosión a 10 Km. de aquí! … se ha visualizado a Sasuke Uchiha paliando con un akatsuki de mascara naranja… cada vez se acercan mas y mas…

- maldición a este paso… Sasuke va a…

- no llegaremos a tiempo…

- si lo haremos… utilizando '_ese' _juutsu…

- Naruko te acabas de recuperar, es peligroso que pierdas mas chakra

- no, si ellos van conmigo –señala con el dedo a Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto- el poder del juutsu se dividirá entre todos y no solo necesitare de mucho de mi chakra…

- a que te refieres Naruko-san?

- el juutsu por el cual papá era llamado el rayo amarillo de konoha… la tele-transportación

- pero ese juutsu era el juutsu especial del 4°…

- este se enfocaba en 2 puntos es decir el punto A aquí en la oficina de Tsunade bachan y el punto B donde esta Sasuke

- que tenemos que hacer?

- ya tenia previsto esto así que le di a mi clon una kunai de estas- era una kunai de tres picos con agarradera roja – la lanzo a pocos metros de ahí solo concentren su chakra en este kunai- lo toma colgando del dedo índice- Listos?

- ahora!

Todos tenían los ojos cerrados por la fuerte ráfaga que sintieron al implantar chakra en ese kunai. Sakura, Kakashi y Naruto eran los únicos que habían ido Tsunade prepararía a mas ninjas para mandar como refuerzos. En unos instantes se encontraban a pocos metros de la pelea, las explosiones, el olor a pólvora y sangre cada vez era más fuerte.

Al llegar a el lugar notaron a un sasuke muy agitado, estaba mal herido de su brazo derecho parecía que había recibido quemaduras graves, lo sujetaba con el otro mas sano, de su pecho salía mucha sangre por lo que parecía ser una enorme cortada, sin embargo aun estaba de pie. Madara se encontraba a unos metros frente a ellos sin ninguna herida

-Sasuke!

- ¡?... Naruto?!... Kakashi, Sakura… tu..- por primera vez en mucho tiempo su rostro reflejo expresiones, sus ojos perdieron algo de luz al verle, se lleno de tristeza melancolía y un montón de emociones mas..- Naruko…

- Sasuke…- dijo mirándolo con melancolía al ver su reacción, después volteo a ver a el enmascarado con una mirada totalmente diferente, totalmente llena de odio- Madara…

- jamás pensé encontrarte tan rápido.. si no te entregas ahora yo me encargare de causarte mas dolor del que ya tienes, matando a todos los aquí presentes

- tu…- frunció el seño frustrada

-! …. – le miro sorprendido y anonadado, había dado en el clavo, encontró su 'punto débil'

Fue atacado por el chidori de sasuke en un intento desesperado por querer callarle la boca, este solo se hizo intangible y dejo que el ataque le atravesara.

- Naruko ya me harte.. te doy 24 horas para que te entregues.. mi querida juuby.. si no lo haces lo que mas temes que ocurra, pasara…

- jubby…!?-

- Naruko-nee eso es…

Después de dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sasuke se volteo a verla a la cara pero su cuerpo no daba para mas cayo al suelo en seco perdiendo la conciencia

-Sasuke!- gritaron los hermanos

Al querer correr a ayudar a su hermano y a la pelirosa de su amiga, fue detenida por Kakashi quien la sujeto del brazo.

- Alto ahí.. tu que tienes que ver con el juuby exactamente?

- se suelta del agarre- cuando regresemos a konoha.. te lo diré.. a ti y a los demás..- corre al lado de su hermano…

- Na….- suspira pesadamente – siempre haciéndote la fuerte…

Habían regresado a konoha, a Sasuke de regreso lo cargo Kakashi, y en un mejor estado, ya que Naruko y Sakura curaron la mayor parte de sus heridas, estaba estable, pero aun no despertaba.

Lo llevaron por órdenes de la hokage al hospital central de la aldea; lo alojaron en una pequeña habitación, la cual pronto tenía a media guerrilla de ninjas y ambu dentro.

- esto es…- dijo sudando una gotita de anime la rubia

- demasiado…- acompleto la frase el rubio en un estado igual al de su hermana mayor

-Deberían salir de aquí el debe descansar…

- con que derecho!? –reprocho un ambu- Mato a Danzou, ataco la cumbre de los kages y al Raikage, se unió a akatsuki, casi capturan a el hachibi por el, queria atacar la aldea, es un Ninja renegado y …

- lo siento- dijo una voz proveniente desde la cama- en verdad lo siento…- repitió desviando la mirada y haciendo que sus gran flequillo tapara las lagrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos

- Sasuke…

*portazo*

- todo el mundo largo! – grito desde la puerta la hokage- excepto el equipo Kakashi y Naruko..

- pero godaime-sama es un delincuente rango S y…

- silencio!, se te olvida quien nos salvo de Pain?, su presencia aquí es mas que suficiente…- mirada siniestra – o piensas desobedecer a tu hokage!?

- miedo – c-claro que no… vámonos...

Y en pocos segundos la habitación quedo vacía..

- Sasuke... no tienes que pedir perdón, de hecho yo te lo debería pedir a ti, tu hermano fue un gran shinobi, que el concejo de ancianos sean, un montón ancianos que no piensan las cosas, y hagan todo a su manera…- suspiro cansada- eso no volverá a pasar, no es necesario llorar, has regresado a tu hogar..

- yo… pero… cometí muchos errores, no debí de hacer esas cosas yo de verdad…

Y se callo, Naruko lo abrazo tiernamente, para que se tranquilizara un poco

- esta bien, estas en casa… bienvenido de vuelta- dijo bajito y cariñosamente

-regresa el abrazo y lagrimas desbordan de su ojos – regrese… estoy en casa

El abrazo duro otro poco, hasta que Sasuke se calmo. Todo parecía tan diferente, Naruto y el se paliaban por cosas triviales, Sakura regañaba a ambos, Kakashi y Tsunade hablaban de lo ocurrido, y Naruko disfrutaba la escena, pero… algo rompió su felicidad…

- Naruko, porque Madara dijo eso.. por que menciono al juuby?

Todos miraron a la joven rubia que había agachado la cara..

- Naruko nee…

- esos recuerdos tuyos que vi- dijo Sasuke mirándola – tu encuentro con Rikudon Sannin, es eso no es así, la razón por la que Madara te quiere?

-si, recuerdan cuando entre en coma por casi un año…?

-asienten con la cabeza-

- mi alma viajo a otro lado ese tiempo…

" _- así que eres tu la elegida?_

_- quien esta ahí- posición de pela-_

_- tranquila no vengo a pelear con tigo_

_- esos ojos… rinegan!_

_- mi nombre es Rikkudon Sennin me has de conocer muy bien …- dijo señalando a la izquierda_

_- Ri- Rikkudon Sennin… imposible_

_- viejo! hora de comer!_

_- oh Kurama- sonríe y acaricia el pelaje del joven zorro- estoy ocupado comiencen ustedes-_

_-hace pucheros- como sea no te quejes si no hay nada mas para ti- sale corriendo_

_- e-e-e-e- ESE ERA EL KYUUBI!?_

_- arara le llamaran así en el futuro?_

_- futuro? que demonios esta pasando aquí!?_

_- ese cachorro es uno de mis 9 hijos –sígueme-_

_La guió hasta un riachuelo en donde los 9 cachorros se encontraban comiendo animales, raíces, peses y demás_

_Eran cachorros… los cachorros de los que próximamente serian los 9 bijus_

_- los bijuu.. porque estoy aquí…"_

- que un décimo bijuu!?

- fue el origen de los otros 9, su poder era demasiado que El Sabio de los 6 Caminos se convirtió a si mismo en el primer y ultimo jinchuriki del juuby, pero a la hora de su muerte temió que de nuevo este creara catástrofes..

- Rikudon Sennin antes de morir dividió el poder en 9…. los 9 bijus que ahora se conocen

" _- últimamente tengo un sueño un hombre se aferra a revivirle pero ese seria el fin del mundo y todo lo que tu conoces en tu tiempo…._

_- entiendo eso pero en donde encajo yo en todo esto?_

_- toma- estira un extraño báculo y un poderoso chakra pasa de su cuerpo al de ella destrozando la parte baja de su blusa formando un sello de maldición-_

_- el será bueno mientras este domado… si lo sueltas será peor que una fiera_

_-que me has hecho?_

_- si ese hombre junta a los 9 solo conseguirá la mitad de su poder, te eh convertido en la llave si te obtiene a ti el sello de la luna se destruirá y el cuerpo del juuby caerá de nuevo en la tierra y su poder será definitivo, tu tienes su alma y la otra mitad de su poder…_

_- me convertiste en la jinchuriki de juuby!?_

_- por favor cumple con mi petición…. "_

- técnicamente me convertí en la nueva jinchuriki del juuby- sonríe nerviosa

Todos estaban atónitos no sabían que decir o hacer... una décima jinchuriki y la mas poderosa!?

Tsunade reacciono, en 24 horas irían por ella, tendría que defenderla, eso era esencial para el mundo no solo para konoha…

-Maldición!... llama a una junta urgente a todos Sakura, les diremos la situación… no dejare que se lleven a mis nietos y al recién llegado!

- abuela…

- Tsunade-sama…

- entendido…

La tarde paso rápido… la junta se llevo a cabo y la verdad sobre el clan Uchiha, la 'traición' de Itachi, el regreso de Sasuke y la misteriosa rubia recién llegada paso a oídos de todos, dejando a mas de 1 en shock y atónito.

Estaban comenzando a planear estrategias y equipos para el contraataque pero…

- ahhhh... esto es aburrido, Naruko- chan con entregarte era suficiente- dijo una voz desde el barandal de la azotea, justo atrás de todos.

De un rápido movimiento dejo a Sasuke y Naruto noqueados los cargo como costales y hablo de nuevo- Tu ultima oportunidad ..- dijo en un tono mas serio- si no quieres que nada les ocurra… sígueme…

- Madara! –apenas se disponía seguirlo Kakashi la detuvo – déjame Kakashi... ellos…

- es una trampa es mas que obvio!, reacciona si vas ahora tu..

- no me pienso quedar sin hacer nada!, no perderé a mi familia de nuevo- dijo al borde de las lagrimas para safarse del agarre y seguir al enmascarado –

- aprieta los puños – maldición- salio saltando del lugar siguiendo a Naruko

- Kakashi sensei!- grito preocupada la pelirosa intentando seguirles

- Alto Sakura!, son nuestros 4 mejor ninjas ellos sabrán que hacer… aun así debemos mandarles refuerzos y un equipo medico... rápido prepárense!

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba el enmascarado que con descaro arrojo a los dos chicos al suelo. Debajo de esa mascara tenia una mirada llena de odio y frustración. Su última carta de triunfo Sasuke le había seguido por su venganza. Pero al enterarse lo que era la rubia para el, se largo del lugar sin decirle nada, el estallo y la pelea comenzó. Reacciono al sentir una presencia mas con ellos..

- en verdad eres idiota, mira que venir sola a buscarme…

- respiraba agitadamente estaba cansada, hablo como pudo con una mirada llena de odio- de-devuélvemelos!

- parte en carcajadas- crees que solo con decir eso lo haré... por quien me tomas!?- le ataca con una kunai-

-detuvo el ataque pero noto la gran rapidez y fuerza del enmascarado- 'es fuerte'

- ríndete!- grito

- Chidori!

- Rasenggan!

Sonaron al unísono dos voces que los hicieron separarse

-!?

-chasqueo la lengua- así que ya despertaron…

- no te dejaremos hacerle daño!

- nosotros la protegeremos

- Naruto, Sasuke…

- Naruko!- grito un a voz detrás de ella

- Kakashi… -sorprendida

- sonríe debajo de la mascara – vamos a….

Se callo alguien le atravesó con una katana por la espalda. Zetsu salio de no se donde y apuñalo a Kakashi en el pecho...

- Kakashi!

- Kakashi-sensei!

- maldición…

Los tres se distrajeron ante el repentino ataque. Madara noto esto y aprovecho para atacar a Sasuke y Naruto, los cuales salieron volando unos metros destrozando todo a su camino

-Naruto! Sasuke!- pánico- maldición-

- ríndete y les dejare en paz... no quieres perder nada valioso de nuevo no es así…

- yo…

- si dices esa palabra les dejare y ellos vivirán… a que sabes cual es…

Maldición si en algo era bueno el más viejo de los uchiha era en el lavado de cerebro. Naruko cedía poco a poco, entraba en pánico cada vez que pensaba en perder a sus amigos, a su familia

- yo…. yo...

- tu que?- pregunto divertido

-Me rindo... se termino...

_Continuara_

* * *

& bien que les parecio?

Espero que les aya gustado c:

La historia se esta poniendo muy interesante y estamos llegando al final u.u

Gracias a los que me han dejado comentarios, aunque son pocos en verdad los aprecio

Reviews? OuO

Proxima Actualizacion: 25 de Junio :33

Sin mas me despido!

Nos leemos despues w

ShaoShao~~

Menko Out!


	6. Cap 5 Amistad Nosotros tu familia

Perdon por el retraso, para compensarlo hoy dos capitulos!

Espero y les gusten

* * *

Capitulo 5

Amistad. Nosotros tu familia.

Los tres se distrajeron ante el repentino ataque. Madara noto esto y aprovecho para atacar a Sasuke y Naruto, los cuales salieron volando unos metros destrozando todo a su camino

-Naruto! Sasuke!- comenzaba a entrar en pánico- maldición…

- ríndete y les dejare en paz… no quieres perder nada valioso de nuevo no es así…?

- yo… -comenzaba a titubear el miedo no le permitía pensar bien

- si dices esa palabra les dejare y ellos vivirán… a que sabes cual es… -su voz sonaba tentadora y con un toque de burla, la rubia estaba cayendo en su juego, muy pronto todo saldría justo como lo deseado.

Maldición si en algo era bueno el más viejo de los uchiha era en el lavado de cerebro. Naruko cedía poco a poco. Entraba en pánico cada vez que pensaba en perder a sus amigos….

- yo…. yo..

- tu que?- pregunto divertido

-Me rindo... se termino..

- Alto!- grito un enfurecido y agitado rubio – te he dicho que te protegeremos hermana porque no me haces caso… que paso con aquella chica que vi antes!- grito frustrado- ella no era una cobarde!

- sorprendida- Naruto…

- tiene razón…

- Sasuke?

- en que momento dejaste de ser esa gran ninja, y te convertiste en una llorona kunoichi?... Somos shinobis de konoha, no gente que se quedara sentada viendo como el idiota este- señala a madara- hace lo que quiera contigo …

- Somos tu familia – sonrío el rubio- y tu la nuestra….- se pone en posición de batalla

- Chicos…- se limpia las pocas lagrimas que traía en el rostro- se los encargo me encargare de Zetsu y las heridas de Kakashi!

-sonríen y asientan-

Entre ella y un lastimado Kakashi se encargaron de Zetsu, con cuidado y lo mas rápido que pudo curo al peliplata, Naruto y Sasuke atacaban una y otra vez a Madara, el cual solo había recibido pocos de los muchos ataques que habían realizado.

Terminando de curar a Kakashi ambos fueron a ayudar a los menores, la pelea siguió, ataque tras ataque.

Madara comenzaba a cansarse, esos shinobis eran persistentes, estaba arto, el solo quería gobernar al mundo joder, porque no le daban un respiro y le dejaban hacerse de lo que quería, maldición así seria más fácil…

Desesperado porque no le veía fin a la pelea, mando a volar al ninja que copia y a Naruko. Se disponía a atacar a Sasuke pero Naruto se interpuso y dejo que la gran katana que madara traía le atravesara.

- Naruto!- grito sorprendido el moreno al ver la escena

- escupe sangre- Maldición… esto ocasionara que mi hermana gaste mas chakra –sonríe medio adolorido-

- maldición- dijo más para si por haber fallado que por haber atravesado a Naruto- eres más idiota de lo que creía.

Sin más saco de un solo tirón la katana, haciendo que Naruto perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de sentón por el dolor.

- Naruto… - corre a su lado – oye dobe que demonios te pasa, quien te crees que soy, acaso crees que soy incapaz de detener un ataque!?

-t- te regrese el favor, de hace años... tu me detuviste de que chocara contra el árbol, cuando palie contra Gaara

- (_aun lo recuerda_… _acaso es idiota_)- le mira sorprendido

- porque…- dijo el enmascarado con algo de frustración – porque esa terquedad en regresar favores, en cumplir promesas absurdas, porque tienes tanta confianza en que ellos harán lo mismo por ti.. Porque!?

- la misma pregunta de siempre… Porque, porque.. PORQUE!?... porque así lo quiero joder!... todos siempre hacen la misma pregunta y me cuestionaban sobre lo de Sasuke…

Naruko ayudaba Kakashi a ponerse de pie, mientras miraba a su hermano menor, sus ojos brillaban de forma especial, los recuerdos de aquellos que dudaron de su decisión le llegaban de lleno a su mente…

"_- esta decidido, Sasuke Uchiha tendrá que morir si es necesario… somos shinobis de konoha y como tal la aldea esta primero antes que nada…"_

Decía el mas joven de los Nara para todos sus amigos, unos mostraba una cara de frustración mientras otras ocultaban su llanto.

"_-Naruto, te considero uno de mis mas preciados amigos, y como tal te diré esto: piensas poner a Uchiha Sasuke antes que a tu aldea, utiliza la cabeza Naruto, el ya callo en lo profundo de la oscuridad no hay vuelta atrás… de veras elegir solo una... o Sasuke, o Konoha"_

Comento el joven Kazekage debajo de la blanca nieve para después desaparecer entre un montón de arena

"_- Porque esa obsesión conmigo!, porque no me olvidas y me dejas en paz_

_- porque soy tu amigo… Sasuke no pienso convertirme en un héroe y salvar Konoha y tampoco morir y ser un mequetrefe... la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, yo seré el único que se hará cargo de todo tu odio... moriremos juntos, ninguno ganara y ninguno perderá-tebbayo!"_

Declaro un tranquilo Naruto frente a su antiguo equipo…

- Lo hago porque quiero… porque este es mi camino ninja- dijo lleno de determinación mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

Sasuke y madara le miraron sorprendidos, desde cuando el hiperactivo ninja se había vuelto tan maduro. El joven Uchiha sonrío ante las tontas ideologías de su rubio amigo, le ayudo a ponerse de pie mientras un impactado madara les observaba

- Madara, este Uzuratonkachi es mas idiota de lo que todo creemos, pero siempre cumple sus metas, esa es una de las cosas por las cuales se convirtió en mi mejor amigo-hermano-rival, no subestimes su determinación

- eh teme a que vine eso no tiene sentido

- el que no lo entiendas, rompe completamente el ambiente serio que se había creado!

Comenzaron a paliar por cosas triviales, Madara aun les miraba impactado y en shock, Naruko se acerco a curarle lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando el enmascarado regreso en si Naruto ya se encontraba mejor, estaba dispuesto a atacar a Naruko esta se intento defender pero Sasuke la arrojo en dirección a Kakashi deteniendo el ataque de Madara.

- Sasuke!?- le miro confundida

- Kakashi-sensei, estará en peligro si pierde todo su chakra, ya esta en las reservas

- Kakashi cuida de ella y que no haga cosas entupidas seria problemático si algo le pasa

- Déjenmelo a mi- sonríe bajo la mascara

- ustedes… ¡! _lo veo_ _puedo verlo…. los lazos que nos unen… madre esto es.._

**Flash Back**

- Estoy en casa…

Era una mañana soleada en la aldea una Naruko de unos 10 años llegaba de una reciente misión. Entro a su casa y se topo con su padre y su madre disfrutando de la fresca mañana sentados en el patio tomando el te

- Oh Naruko bienvenida- sonríe

- quieres un poco de te, linda?

- ah si gracias- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y se quitaba el protector de su frente- _de nuevo veo eso… _-pensó

- Como fue?- le toma al te

- bien recuperar a ese gato siempre es algo difícil, pero después de todo lo logramos –mira detenidamente las manos de sus padres como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo- umm… que es- dijo casi en susurro

- Ocurre algo querida?

- eh no... bueno si... pero es que… rojo... hilo.. ahh- se rasca la cabeza confundida ni siquiera ella sabia que decía

- que ocurre?, eso nos dejo aun mas confundidos –dijo divertido el rubio mayor

- mira detenidamente sus manos- tienen algo ahí…-las señala

- nuestras manos?

- yo no veo nada… que es lo que vez?

- ahh bueno es… como decirlo... una especie de hilo color rojo que cuelga desde la mano de Kushina-sama y se une a la de Minato-sama, pero ahora que lo veo bien se divide en muchas partes mas… aunque en realidad no se muy bien de donde sale, en si parece como si estuviera enredado en sus manos pero no le encuentro un inicio…

*comienzan a reír*

- eh... eh dicho algo raro!?

- no…-hablo divertida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo la pelirroja- veraz Naruko- chan, es muy extraño que alguien pueda verlo pero lo que ves son lo que llamamos _lazos_…

- lazos?

- lazos de amistad, entre familia, de amor… lo has visto en alguien mas?

- si, a veces lo veo, pero o es muy corto, o no se une al de alguien mas solo esta en una sola mano

- cuando eso pasa es porque la persona, o apenas comienza a conocer estos sentimientos o aun los desconoce

- Se dice que entre mas rojo sea el hilo, mas fuerte es el lazo

-ahh..- mira detenidamente su mano y la de sus padres…

- Naruko?

- el de nosotros es de un rojo brillante y hermoso!

-sonríe- ven aquí come un dango

- siii

….

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Entre mas rojo sea… mas fuerte es el lazo…- se dijo para si viendo detenidamente las manos de Naruto y Sasuke- ese lazo… es de un rojo brillante y hermoso…

- vamos haya sasuke!

- umm –dijo como respuesta.

Comenzaron con la pelea de nuevo Naruko los miro detenidamente, ellos no fallarían. Sonrío para si y poco a poco perdió la conciencia

- Se los dejo a ustedes, chicos –sonríe

Se desmayo, Kakashi la cargo y la recargo en un árbol algo retirado de ahí para que no la lastimaran durante la pelea.

- ellos se harán cargo….- dijo el peliplateado viéndola con dulzura y después

dirigirle la mirada a la pelea de sus dos ex alumnos y madara- ellos ganaran...

La pelea continuo hasta el amanecer, poco antes de que el sol saliera el equipo medico y refuerzos llegaron.

Madara decidió retirarse pero antes de hacerse intangible, el chidori y el raseengan le dieron de lleno, desapareció pero solo logro irse a no más de 10 minutos de donde se encontraban.

Se quito la mascara y se dedico a ver el cielo. Estaba mal herido sentía que la vida se iba de su cuerpo poco a poco, sonrío para si mismo, tomo su mascara y se la puso, con el poco chakra que le quedaba y con su poca voluntad hizo sellos con sus manos, tan rápido como pudo de repente un sello apareció debajo de el. Volvió a sonreír el sol se levantaba en el cielo poco a poco.

- derrotado por la voluntad de unos niños… me pregunto si y alguna vez la tuve… jez –intento suspirar- pero que digo…

Al son de un _tic toc_ el sello debajo de el -que había tomado forma de reloj- avanzaba, al abrir aquel sello prohibido y realizar ese juutsu su memoria volvió, los recuerdos que su maestro había sellado retumbaban en su cabeza y así Madara sintió como después de mucho tiempo, sus ojos de nuevo derramaban lagrimas.

**Flash back**

**- do- donde estoy…**

**- en la aldea de la roca, como te sientes?**

**- quien es usted?**

**- mi nombre no tiene importancia, ni el tuyo tampoco…**

**- mi nombre… quien soy yo?**

**- eso no importa, eres fuerte, pero tienes un corazón muy blando, yo seré tu profesor de ahora en adelante, la única persona en la que puedes confiar, serás tu mismo, no eres nadie, solo una existencia mas en este mundo… Tobi**

**- Tobi…?**

**# 2 años después #**

**- tienes un kekegenkai muy poderoso, es el sharingan, del clan Uchiha de Konoha**

**- yo era un ninja de konoha!?**

**- konoha te abandono, yo te salve, no tienes a donde ir, te creen muerto.**

**- entendido sensei… -dijo con decepción**

**- tu deber será hacer de este mundo algo donde este absurdo sistema shinobi se olvide, has que el mundo sea tu mundo ideal, un mundo en donde tu gobiernes…**

**# Tiempo después #**

**- que demonios te ocurre porque…!?- grito ahogado**

**- esto es para comenzar mi propio mundo, sensei – dijo sonriente- eh descubierto muchas cosas gracias a usted, pero bueno solo usted es un obstáculo mas, no soy nada, ni nadie, usted lo dijo solo una existencia mas en este aburrido mundo…**

**- ja-jamas pensé que esto saldría así… debes saber que aquel juutsu que te enseñe el que te dije que jamás hicieras, es la llave para liberar tus recuerdos como shinobi de konoha…**

**- no me interesa… - sin mas le atravesó con la katana que traía en su mano en un punto vital- yo seré el que gobierne el mundo, aquel que sea mas poderoso que el sabio de los 3 caminos… aquel que controle el jubby.**

**Fin del Flash back**

- yo hace mucho tiempo tuve esa voluntad… no como Tobi ni como Madara…

El tic toc avanzaba, el escuadrón de búsqueda lo había encontrado y entre ellos un peliplateado ninja le veía fríamente.

- si tu, supieras la verdad, si tu te hubieras enterado antes… me verías de esa misma forma aun..?

Miro a kakashi con su único ojo visible, el otro solo le miro confuso, que demonios estaba diciendo

- hace años…- puso su mano sobre la mascara y se la quito lentamente- fui…

Y ante los ojos de todos y un shokeado Kakashi se quito la mascara dejando ver su rostro.

- hace años tu te convertiste en mi ojo izquierdo… en mi luz para ver el futuro-sonrío-

- Obi-to - le miro incrédulo

- antes yo era como ellos, yo era aquel que no deseaba convertirse en escoria… perdón kakashi fui un idiota segado por el poder… mi tiempo llego… espero algún día vernos de nuevo y tal vez te explique todo esto….

Sonrío sinceramente, Kakashi aun en shock vio como el reloj debajo del marco las 12 en punto y de repente una luz invadió el lugar y como si se tratase de pantallas transparentes vio cada uno de los recuerdos del pasado de su viejo amigo. Sorprendido al igual que el resto del equipo de búsqueda veía las imágenes impactados. Todo volvió a la normalidad. Obito aun sonreía, dio un gran suspiro y empezó a cerrar su único ojo (el otro lo tapaba una venda que era escondida por la agarradera de la mascara), pero lo abrió cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle

- fue bueno verte de nuevo- dijo y se levanto su protector dejando a la vista el ojo del sharingan, el cual lloraba- has visto el futuro conmigo verdad?... yo soy tu ojo izquierdo, así seguirás viendo el futuro, viviéndolo junto a mi- sonrió bajo la mascara

Obito se relajo y dejo que las lagrimas que contenía cayeran, el sol había salido y con el su vida se fue de este mundo sin antes decirle, a su ex compañero, a su ex líder, y a su ex mejor amigo….

- Gracias…

El silencio invadió el lugar Kakashi se bajo el protector, recargo delicadamente a su amigo en el tronco de un árbol y suspiro pesadamente para después ver al cielo.

Todo había acabado…

_Continuara…._

* * *

10 Minutos y va el proximo capi! A


	7. Cap 6 Sueño o realidad

& pues como me retrace un poquito XD aqui el siguiente capi.

Que lo disfuten!

* * *

Capitulo 6

Sueño o realidad. Un emocionante reencuentro.

Comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación en la que se encontraba, distinguió muy bien esa habitación estaban en el hospital de konoha.

Intento pararse pero algo le sujetaba las manos, eran Naruto y Sasuke, dormían a los costados de la cama, Naruto traía una gasa en la mejilla y otra más en la cien además de que traía vendada la espalda. Sasuke tenía la espalda, y su brazo quemado vendado asta el hombro.

Estaban heridos, pero estaban bien.

Como pudo y sin despertarlos se puso de pie, tomo su ropa (traía una bata de hospital blanca), de la mesita al costado de la cama, y se dirigió a una cortina blanca para cambiarse de ropa. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba cantando aquella canción.

(Cancion: Kanata e/ On my way.

Autor: Yuya Matsushita

Adaptacion: Yo… hice lo que pude TTuTT)

Tu nos lla~mas, re-ndirnos no esta en el plan

Ce-rra-re mis ojos ya, debo de continuar

Desde que~, he llegado aquí, lo eres todo

mira, nada atrás ya hay

Amigos, que en tu camino ayudaran

cual cami~no seguirás, difícil es la elección

A los que amaste, hay que… dejarlos desde ahora ya

Robaran tu inocencia sin más

Cayendo sin parpadear

de importancia no será…

Poco a poco Naruto despertó y escucho el canto de su hermana.

- nee-chan?.. ne sasuke despierta Naruko ya neechan despertó!.. Sasuke!

- mooo que quieres..!?

- Naruko despertó pero escucha –susurro

- una cancion..?, donde esta?

- alli, esta cambiándose de ropa mejor no la interrumpimos... esa cancion no la había escuchado jamas…

- ni yo... ah continuo...

Se ponía su playera mientras seguía cantando… se amarro la gargantilla que le había regalado kakashi el día de su cumpleaños 16, termino de amarrarse sus coletas y se acerco a la ventana viendo la noche.

Levanto la vista y continuo cantando no se percato que había 2 espectadores, oyendo su mini concierto en vivo y en directo.

Continuo cantando mientras uno de sus dedos tocaba la luna que caía de la gargantilla en su cuello

Si mi petición, se ha cumplido ya

arriba del arca iré, con corriente sutil

junto a~ su dolor yo me hundo

que queda ya, ahora

AH~

Esa canción misera~ble y triste a la vez escucho

ahora que calmaras

mírate en este lugar

No te rindas

Que darás?, y que estas dispuesto a perder?

El final, se acerca

la razón de un lazo

que quedara

Donde ir, el lazo prevalecerá

Juntos hasta la eternidad

Un camino azul claro

Mi camino eterno es….

- Naruko…?

- ah chicos los desperté?- rió nerviosa

- esa canción…?

- yo la escribí... –sonríe apenada- a que esta genial

- es muy bella… pero cambiando de tema que haces despierta debes de reposar

- tal vez... cuanto tiempo dormí?

- 10 días para ser exactos- ríe nervios

- 10 días!

- que fue lo que paso exactamente...

- Madara murió...

- le dimos con el chidori y el rasengan a la vez... luego hizo boom y desapareció

- lo dejaron mar herido pero libre!?

- nop… lo encontramos 1 hora después... perdió la vida… resulto ser un viejo amigo de kakashi, en realidad si era un Uchiha su nombre era obito

- Uchiha Madara… murió… pero en realidad era Obito!?

- sep…- desvió la mirada- después de inspeccionar su cuerpo kakashi decidió enterrarlo junto a una tal Rin…

- como esta el…?

- no lo se no lo hemos visto desde que encontraron su cuerpo…

- logre ver cuando llego... creo que en realidad estaba mal…- suspira- deberías hablar con el tal vez así se ponga mejor…

- eso hare, poro ahora lo mas importante es que día es hoy…

- ahh creo que 9

- 9! Naruto olvidaste que día es mañana!?

- mañana.. mañana… no lo recuerdo que es..

Los otros dos le miraron con enfado ambos le golpearon y dijeron al unísono

- Mañana es tu cumpleaños, idiota!

- ah mi cumpleaños #17.. lo olvide por los recientes sucesos….

- que horas son?

- pasa de las 10 de la noche por que?

- iré a ver a kakashi, y después como eso de las 12 quiero que me acompañen al cementerio de konoha….

- al-al-al cementerio!?

- si, se supone que el sello que me tenia dormida en el juutsu de sueño eterno se mantendría hasta tu cumpleaños 17 ósea mañana, se supone que yo despertaría, exactamente a las 12:00 a.m. , y mi cuerpo por si solo aparecería ahí..

- porque quieres ir ahí!?

- papa… en el momento que me llevo lejos de la pelea del kyuubi, puso un sello en mi, pero aun no se que clase de sello… tengo el presentimiento de que si voy ahí lo descubriré…

- como lo sabes…?

- solo lo se, de alguna o otra forma pertenezco al clan uzumaki, las mujeres eran mas poderosas que los hombres por ser capases de convertirse en sacerdotisas e inclusive tener pequeñas visiones de el futuro…

- eso no lo sabia, eres una sacerdotisa?

- no lo logre, me quede a mitad de entrenamiento después mama…

- ya veo…

- aun así soy capaz de ver visiones del futuro, no las puedo controlar porque no complete mi entrenamiento como sacerdotisa pero, a veces veo cosas del futuro como sueños, sucede de improviso, jamás se cuando voy a tener una visión…

- quieres decir que tuviste una premonición sobre esto?

- si… eh logrado vernos a nosotros ir ahí y después, todo desaparece en una luz blanca… por mas que intento ver que ocurre no logro ver nada mas.

- ya veo... suena interesante... yo voy contigo...

- también yo

- ahora voy con kakashi lleguen antes de las 12 entendido?

- si, teme vallamos a comer ramen…

- deja el ramen en paz por un rato…

Tomaron direcciones diferentes, sabia donde estaba kakashi, así que se dirigió al área de entrenamiento numero 37 el lugar donde se encontraba la piedra en conmemorativa a todos los ninjas que habían perecido

Como pensó, su amigo estaba ahí, parado viendo sin ver aquella enorme roca, suspiro intranquila y avanzo a paso veloz para encararlo

- Kakashi – le tomo del hombro, y le encaro sonriente, al parecer este no la noto sino hasta que sintió el puñetazo en su cara que le hizo caer de sentón – inubakka idiota reacciona!

- Naruko? porque me golpeas

- te hablo y no me haces caso reacciona estupido pervertido!

- eres mala...- dijo divertido- necesitabas algo?

- Sasuke dijo que te veías mal…

- ara ara se preocupan aun por mi que tierno- dijo poniéndose de pie y rascando su nuca divertido y nervioso

- no solo ellos 2… supe lo de… Obito..

-….

No dijo nada por un momento fue como si su conciencia le dejara. De nuevo su vista estaba perdida, Naruko le miro extrañada, ver a Obito fue tanto como para dejarlo así.

- Kakashi?... se que no estas bien, que ocurre…?- se acerco mas a el ya preocupada puso su mano en su mejilla- porque te pones así, tanto te afecto verle?

- creí que había muerto, paso por muchas cosas se convirtió en una mala persona y solo por que otra mala persona le lavo el cerebro… lo mismo le hizo a Sasuke y este estuvo a punto de cometer los mismos errores que el… si yo no lo hubiera dejado ir solo por Rin aquella vez, si yo le hubiera acompañado, no hubiera perdido mi ojo, esa pequeña piedra no me abría afectado en lo mas mínimo, y el seguiría siendo el mismo Obito de siempre…

- pero las cosas pasan por una razón…-suspiro al ver que Kakashi apretaba los puños con ira- que mi creador fuera orochimaru, que conociera una vida normal aquí… que tuviera un hermano pequeño, que haiga vivido todo ese dolor... todo eso es parte de nuestro destino… todo eso ocurre para volvernos mas fuertes, para que sigamos un camino diferente al de ellos.. a veces es difícil pero siempre tendrás a personas importantes que están ahí para ti – sonríe estilo Naruto-

- Naruko… - le abraza y sonríe- no te perderé a ti, tu serás esa persona que este ahí para mi!- dijo feliz

- y tu la mía… aun que claro también están Naruto, y Sasuke, y la abuela y…- decía divertida-

- eso rompe completamente el ambiente...- dijo sudando una gotita tipo anime

- aja...- ríe divertida- pero...- le besa la mejilla- siempre habrá un lugar extra especial para ti…- camina en dirección contraria algo sonrojada- ah ahora que lo recuerdo…. le mira de reojo aun caminando- tenemos una platica pendiente!- dijo despidiéndose con una mano y avanzando mas rápido

- que fue eso…- sonrío divertido

Se dirigía al cementerio como le había dicho a su hermano y su bueno.. .Casi hermano.

Llego faltando 10 minutos a las 12 en punto, Sasuke y Naruto llegaron 5 minutos después discutiendo sobre cosas triviales y platicando como cualquier otra persona.

- bien ya falta menos para las 12 y ahora que..?

- neechan no va a aparecer un fantasma o si?

- le tienes miedo a los fantasmas, dobe

- n-no claro que no como crees

- hjaha… Wa

- aahh!

Ambos gritaron al oír un maullido de quien sabe donde y vieron que un gato salía de también dios sabe donde maullando como si su reacción fuera la mas divertida del mundo…

- maldito gato!

- hahaha a ti también te dio miedo..

- cállate..!

- cállense los 2!- dijo frustrada la mayor- se supone que algo ya debió de haber pasado…

De la nada un viento helado hizo presencia, era tan frió que humo les salía de la boca...

- que es este frió?... ya son las 12…?

De repente una cegadora luz blanca se apodero del lugar. Los 3 presentes perdieron el conocimiento.

Cuando despertaron no se encontraban en el cementerio.

Despertaron en un corredor, las paredes, todo lo visible era de un color blanco, cada ciertos metros había unas columnas y en ellas se enredaban unas ramas de colores verdes, rojizas y doradas además de que en todo lugar había una especie de neblina.

- Q- que ocurrió!?

- no se-dattebayo

- donde estamos exactamente?

- será mejor que nos movamos

- espera hermana!, no hay que movernos! no sabemos donde estamos y si nos movemos podemos perdernos y no poder volver – dijo al rubio ya con algo de pánico

- Dobe no será que…- dijo divertido- tienes miedo – y estallo en carcajadas

- C-cállate! claro q-ue no!- dijo entrecortadamente ya al punto de llorar

- tranquilo – sonríe dulcemente- caminemos los 3 juntos sin separarnos- le ofrece su mano extendida para que la tome- vamos…

- ne-neechan- le da la mano

- bien todos felices y todos contentos, ahora… - caminando nervioso como robot

- alto… tu no te salvas – le extiende su otra mano para que la tome

- yo no lo haré… jamás lo haré…

Y 5 segundos mas tarde los 3 iban caminando de la mano con la chica en medio de ambos. Caminaban sin rumbo en si, solo siendo guiados por murmullos que poco a poco a lo lejos escuchaban mas claros.

Después de tanto caminar y de ver continuamente el mismo escenario, se toparon con una enorme puerta color plateado, abrirla no fue necesario ya que era tan grande que con la pequeña abertura que tenia, se podía pasar.

Entraron como si nada; el lugar era diferente, era una habitación mucho mas amplia y en medio de esta a lo lejos había unas escaleras en caracol que iban hacia arriba y parecían no tener fin.

Sus ojos examinaron todo el lugar y después de verlo cuidadosamente sentados al pie de la escalera se encontraban 4 figuras desconocidas

Caminaron adentrándose aun más al lugar. Lo que se toparon ahí hizo que palidecieran, sus rostros mezclaron mil emociones de una sola vez. Naruko dejo de sentir sus piernas y callo de lleno al piso mientras que Naruto y Sasuke solo retrocedieron unos pasos anonadados sin dejar de ver a los ahí presentes.

La primera en salir del shock fue Naruko, que como pudo se puso de pie y camino pesadamente hacia las personas ahí presentes.

- Pa-Papa?- dijo tomándole la mejilla al mencionado derramado lagrimas sin darse cuenta

- hahha te vez igual que la ultima vez que te vi… Naruko-chan – mira a Naruto sonriendo – yo…! Naruto te acuerdas de mí - le toma la mano a Naruko y le mira sonriente- Gracias por confiar en mi

- imposible… Padre!- le abraza posesivamente

- Así que tu eres el pequeño que tuve por unos instantes en mis brazos tebbane- sonríe

- "tebbane...?" tu eres...

- adivina…

- mama!- le abraza

- Naruto….

Mientras cierto azabache veía conmovido la escena, algo lo tomo desprevenido, una mano muy familiar le golpeo la frente haciéndolo volver ala realidad

- eh tonto hermano menor – sonríe divertido – que se supone que vez tan conmovido, que no me piensas ni dec...

- niisan!.. – le abraza lloroso –

- Sasuke…- suspira y corresponde el abrazo- vamos a hablar déjalos a ellos solos por un rato que disfruten del momento- sonríe

- si….

Mientras la familia de los rubios se la paso platicando de cosas triviales. Itachi le platico la verdad a Sasuke y el porque de 'La tragedia uchiha'.

Después de un rato de pláticas presentaciones y reencuentros, los 6 personajes se reunieron de nuevo en donde se habían encontrado por primera vez.

- Itachi!- dijo emocionada la rubia saltándole enzima

- Wa Naruko… me da gusto verte – sonríe

- y bien como llegamos aquí

- así que tu eres Sasuke... hemos oído mucho de ti por parte de Itachi y de nuestros hijos- sonríe

- Ahh- dijo apenado como respuesta- mucho gusto Se..ñores?

- hahaha no te preocupes por eso… ustedes llegaron aquí porque nosotros pedimos permiso de verlos solo por hoy.

- que fue el juutsu que pusiste en mi ese día?

- recuerdas de que clan proviene tu madre?, de alguna u otra forma ella vio lo que pasaría, por eso obte por poner una parte de mi chakra en ti y cuando despertaras verlos –sonríe

- aunque en realidad tomamos prestado a Itachi y ah… hablando de el donde esta?

- el?- repitieron los hermanos rubios-

- wahjhaja..- una risa muy familiar para los Namikaze-Uzumaki resonó en todo el lugar-

- esa voz…

- esa risa…

Ambos rubios estaban en semi shock con los ojos bien abiertos, desde lo mas alto de la escalera una persona caía a velocidad impresionante, dejando volando un montón de humo por lo fuerte de el impacto y con una de sus ya típicas poces, el viejo ermitaño sonrío de nuevo.

- el gran Jiraya esta de vuelta!

- abuelo!

- maestro….

Naruto corrió y se aferro a el llorando, Jiraya solo le sonrío melancólicamente y le abrazo

- lo lamento Naruto- lo despega de el para verlo a la cara- es bueno veré de nuevo y ver lo que has logrado…- sonríe

- ero sannin

- Jiraya-sensei…- suspira cansado- ya que todos estamos aquí creo que es hora de irnos, es tarde supongo que Naruto quedo en celebrar su cumpleaños en compañía de sus amigos de konoha

- pero papa ustedes…

- tranquilo- sonríe – nosotros siempre estamos con ustedes

- mama.. yo…

- esta bien Naruko te has vuelto fuerte y Naruto se ha vuelto un ninja genial tebbane!

- ha seré el increíble hokage anaranjado de konoha

Todos se divertían en ese instante, distraídos viendo las tonterías de Naruto y su familia, Itachi aprovecho para llevarse a Naruko por unos instante

- ocurre algo?

- Naruko yo…- le abraza- gracias por todo… sabes jamas te lo dije pero… estuve enamorado de ti por un gran tiempo…

- Itachi!- dijo sorprendida y sonrojada

- solo quiero descansar en paz y decirte la verdad, aunque se, que hay alguien mas en tu corazón..- sonríe tranquilo- Te encargo a Sasuke, es un tonto y se deja influenciar muy fácil

- Itachi…- sonríe – déjamelo a mi y…

Fue callada Itachi le dio un breve y superficial beso en los labios que la dejo muy sorprendida y sonrojada

- me agrado verte de nuevo…

- Ita…chi

- Naruko neee!

- es hora de que se vallan

Se despidieron con algo de lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándose y deseando no separarse de nuevo.

- Cuídense mucho….

- Naruto dale mi mensaje a Tsunade

- Ok!

- Gracia itachi

- fue bueno verte tonto hermano menor….

- Naruto… -lo llamo su madre

- si?

- Feliz Cumpleaños – dijeron todos los presentes

El rubio les miro sorprendido, sonrío feliz y al mismo tiempo derramo unas lágrimas, mientras nuevamente la luz se apoderaba del lugar.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Amo esa cancion, desde que la escuche en el 2° musical de Kuroshitsuji me enamore!

Y si~, esa es mi adaptacion XD alomejor esta toda chafa pero hize mi mejor esfuerzo -3-, espero que se aya entendido y les aya gustado OwO

& pues bien nos estamos hacercando a el final u.u

Espero que les aya gustado!

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo y en otros de mis fics! n.n

Baaaaaeeebyyy :33

Proxima actualizacion: 1° de Junio!

Menko Out!


	8. Cap 7: Despues de esta trayectoria

& llegamos a el final de este mi primer fic -el que escribi y como el 4 que publico XD ya que lo estoy resubiendo.

Espero que les guste y a leer~~

* * *

Capitulo 7

Al final de esta trayectoria, mi felicidad

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijeron todos los presentes

Naruto solo derramo unas lagrimas mas y de nuevo la luz blanca se apodero del lugar, despertaron algo desorientados, ya era de mañana, el sol apenas comenzaba levantarse.

Estaban todos tirados en el cementerio se levantaron y pusieron marcha a la fiesta de Naruto.

Todos sus conocidos estaban ahí, los 12 novatos, sus respectivos maestros, Konohamaru, la hokage e inclusive los Sabakuu.

Desde que regresaron Naruko parecía fuera de si, y esto no paso desapercibido por su peliplateado 'amigo'.

Sin darse cuenta Naruko ya se encontraba fuera de la fiesta, arriba de el despacho de a hokage, en donde se podría observar perfectamente toda la aldea. Seguía metida en sus pensamientos ni siquiera noto que Kakashi la había seguido.

- Naruko?

- Wa Kakashi! no me asustes así tonto, que ocurre?

- te encuentras bien? estas rara…

- hahha que me pasaría, a mi nada..- hablo nerviosa evitando la vista de el mayor.

- no mientas…

- ahjajajhaa si no vuelvo ahora Naruto se preocupara…- quiso dirigirse a la salida pero el brazo de kakashi la detuvo- inubakka! suéltame…- dijo nerviosa

- tu no esta bien, que te pasa?

- nada no me pasa nada!

- entonces escucha!

Se sorprendió ante lo dicho, Kakashi le gritaba, pocas veces lo hacia solo cuando estaba irritado o era algo importante, guardo silencio y dejo de forcejear para soltarse.

- tu lo dijiste no?, tenemos una platica pendiente…

- se tenso ante lo dicho y solo oculto mas su rostro bajo la sombra de sus cabellos-

- Naruko, se que no estas bien, se que algo paso, quiero que me lo digas ahora y así podré continuar….

- veras hoy en la madrugada…

#10 minutos después #

- antes de irme, pidió hablar conmigo y el me… me..

- te que?- dijo con enojo evidente

- beso…

-suspira cansado- en eso pensaste todo el tiempo?

- si, digo no me disgusto pero tampoco me fascino, pero aun así, ese fue mi primer beso y quería que fuera con la persona que en verdad quiero, y además ver a mis padres hizo que viejos sentimientos afloraran de nuevo y eso hace que este como una señorita tontamente enamorada y bipolar!- dijo frustrada de si misma

- ya veo- le abraza por la espalda-

- Ka-kakashi?

- se puede saber quien es esa persona?

- n-no…

- porque…?- le da la vuelta para verle la cara

- es vergonzoso…- intenta bajar la cara avergonzada pero kakashi se lo impide

- porque? que es tan vergonzoso.. tal vez esa persona también te quiera- se pone una mano al borde de la mascara- y…quien es esa persona?

- su nombre es…- roja a mas no poder- Hatake…Kakashi…

- lo sabia- dijo con una sonrisa en su ahora visible rostro

- aun mas roja(se puede? XD)- tu mascara…

Y la callo en un tierno beso, que poco a poco se volvió lleno de pasión y un deseo guardado por mucho tiempo, pero aun así lleno de amor. Se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos.

- Te amo

- sonrojada- no digas eso es embarazoso…

- te amo…

- cállate…

- te amo, si no me crees lo gritare a todo el mundo hasta que lo aceptes… amo a Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko

- inubakka- le besa de nuevo- eso ya lo se y me queda muy claro… yo también te amo…- sonrisa 100% uzumaki

- lo sabia…

Se volvieron a besar. Perdiendo la noción de el tiempo de todo y de todos.

Para cuando Naruko reacciono ya era otro día y se encontraba en nada mas y nada menos que en la casa de Kakashi…. había pasado la noche ahí (lo que ocurrió durante la noche se los dejo a la imaginación. es mi primer fic y en realidad soy mala en 'eso'…. amm bueno ustedes saben XD)

Era una nueva mañana en konoha, cierto rubio ojiazul, caminaba preocupado a paso veloz por todo konoha.

A lo lejos diviso una conocida cabellera rubia igual a la de el.

Se dirigió veloz a encarar a su hermana pero al parecer esta se le adelanto

- Naruto!

- ah Naruko-neesan, me tenias preocupado!, donde te metiste todo el día de ayer desde la tarde!?, no llegaste a dormir…- suspira cansado- supongo que no le puedo hacer nada… neesan ya es grande… no?

- Naruto.., amm bueno yo.. esto…- se sonroja-

- confundido(o haciéndose el loco, ya verán porque lo digo)- que ocurre?

- bueno esto…

- Naruko..

- ah Kakashi… este veras Naruto... el… yo... nosotros... amm emm

- ahh ya es tarde!, quede de entrenar con el teme después de encontrarte y ya se me hizo tarde, lo siento Naruko, nos vemos mas tarde- se va corriendo

- oye Naruto…! Naruto... espera!- suspira cansada

- creo que no pudiste decirle

- que quieres que le diga… que eh aceptado casarme con su sensei pervertido!?

- ríe divertido- es obvio no?

- kakashi- dijo suplicante ya irritada, para que dejara de jugar-

- ma maa tranquila no es algo del otro mundo, aunque no lo parezca eres solo unos años menor que yo, para ser exactos 4- sonríe triunfante

- si pero no aparento 27 años, van a creer que eres un lolita o un pedofilo ...

- lo dices por lo de anoche?

- se sonroja- inubakka!, inubakka! inubakka!, no te escucho!- camina a paso veloz

- aun eres una niña…- ríe divertido- oye espera!, Naruko!

Mientras tanto un confundido Naruto caminaba sin rumbo por konoha, recordando lo que momentos antes vio

_Flash Back_

- ahh es neesan… Naruko..nee…- se quedo callado analizando la situación

"es kakashi sensei..? que hace con Naruko desde temprano.. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Sakura-chan dijo verlos irse juntos de la fiesta ayer… no será que ellos… en la noche…. lo que Sakura-chan quería decir con 'juntos... será… que…ellos..

- juntos!?- grito nervioso sonrojándose un poco…

- Naruto!

…..

_Fin Flash Back_

Sin darse cuenta el rubio se había puesto en cuclillas, cercas de un poste de luz, murmurando cosas sin sentido que solo el lograba comprender.

De lo que mucho menos se dio cuenta, fue que cierto azabache, le miraba divertido.

- oye uzuratonkachi…

- ellos... será posible… no... eso... eso…- y entro en pánico y comenzó a hipérventilar

- oye dobe.. Naruto!- le mete un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar

- eso duele!... a eres tu sasuke hola…

- es que eres tonto?, sabias que pareces loco hablando solo y mormurando cosas in entendibles…

-… ah dijiste algo?- dijo distraído

- que te pasa?, estas mas idiota de lo normal… paso algo acaso?

-asienta con la cabeza- ayer por la tarde… Naruko se fue de la fiesta temprano..

- si eso lo se

- Sakura-chan dijo que la vio irse con kakashi sensei de ahí

- yo no le veo lo malo?

- pues... Naruko no llego en toda la noche a la casa… y cuando salí a buscarla en la mañana... pues la vi muy juntita con kakashi sensei, y al parecer me quería decir algo pero se sonrojo y empezó a tartamudear después yo entre en pánico y...

- estas insinuando que Naruko y kakashi…

- Lee me lo dijo pero estaba ebrio así que no le quise creer..

- que te dijo?- se sonroja a un mínimo

- que vio a Naruko y a 'alguien' mas b-

-"b…"?- sonrojo en aumento

- besándose…- se sonroja y desvía la mirada

- QUE!?- rojo como tomate… casi saliéndole humo de las orejas de vergüenza…- en-en-entonces

- es lo que me imagino, por las situaciones y la reacción de Naruko nee esta mañana…

- tal vez es confidencia?

- cuando vez a kakashi sensei en fin de semana, caminando con alguien, y no leyendo sus libros icha icha?

- creo que tienes razón… lo mejor seria hablar con Naruko…

- si…

Un mes había pasado, y el pequeño rubio prefirió dejar las cosas así…

Cierto día, la rubia caminaba tranquilamente por konoha... con sus 2 pequeños hermanos(Naruto y sasuke, aclarando), cuando todo le dio vueltas y se desmayo.

Esa fue la primera de muchos extraños sucesos mas… durante ese tiempo les mantuvo oculta su relación con kakashi, se los diría- según ella- hasta que lo viera necesario.

Poco a poco los sucesos se volvieron mas y mas cotidianos, mareos, fatiga, cansancio y extraños antojos. Quiso dejarlo de lado, tal vez después de que había descansado bien su cuerpo crecería de nuevo- recordando que ella no crecía como un hermano normal-

Otro mes más paso y aun creyendo que su cuerpo 'crecería' normalmente no tomo mucho en cuenta sus extrañas reacciones

Dejando de lado eso disfrutaba mucho su estancia con su familia y su 'novio'.

Y cuando fue a comer a ichiraku, decidió que en verdad ya estaba mal cuando.. el ramen le dio asco…

Decidió ir a revisarse con tsunade…

- cuanto llevas así niña boba?

- waa lo siento, casi 2 meses creo..

- 2 meses… que tal si estas enferma o algo y tu muy feliz de la vida…

- no es nada malo… espero..

-suspira cansada- los estudios estarán en 3 días… cambiando de tema.. le dirás a tus pequeños hermano?

- decirles que?

- tu relación con kakashi…

- a eso no lo se..-le mira sorprendida-… como demonios lo sabes!- grito sorprendida y sonrojada

- soy tu abuela... como no quieres que lo sepa si eres muy obvia cuando le miras… deberías decirle... ellos lo entenderán…

- si se los diré…- sonríe- pero aun no digas nada por favor…

- entendido…

- se pone de pie para irse- te veo en 3 días abuela

- ok

Los días pasaron, al ir a ver los análisis, lo que tenia, no era malo, pero si era algo increíble. Caminaba dirigiéndose al parque de konoha, aquel donde jugaban de pequeños. Al llegar sus 3 personas especiales ya estaban presentes.

- Naruko nee que ocurre?

- nos citaste a los 3, para algo importante… algo va mal?

- … Naruko?

- suspira pesadamente- como empiezo… bueno verán no se si ya lo ayan notado, pero Kakashi y yo estamos en una relación desde hace aproximadamente 3 meses… hemos estado saliendo y viéndonos a escondidas solamente de ustedes pero no me sorprende que los demás lo sepan…

- lo sabia…

- igual yo… porque no nos lo dijiste antes?

- bueno ustedes 2 son las personas mas importantes en mi vida y yo… no es como si no quisiera que no se enteraran, tenia miedo a que de repente se molestaran porque salgo con su pervertido sensei y además… estamos comprometidos…- se sonroja

- eso no me lo esperaba…

- me niego! Me niego a perder a mi dulce hermana a manos de mi sensei pervertido…

- Naruto…

- Naruto, prometo que no seré mal esposo, yo amo a tu hermana y eso nadie lo va a poder cambiar… por favor acéptame como tu cuñado si?-sonríe bajo la mascara

- sorprendido- dejo a mi hermana en tus manos sensei

- déjamelo a mi…

- aun hay algo mas…?

- amm como decírselo… bueno porque darle mas vueltas al asunto… tengo 2 meses y medio de embarazo… kakashi vas a ser papa- ríe nerviosa rascándose la nuca

Procesando información 12%

- esto Chicos?

38%

- van a ser tíos…

75%

- kakashi serás papa…?

98%

- están ahí… oigan voy a llorar, no dirán nada…?

100% boom!

- ohh por dios!- comienza a semi hiperventilar- voy a ser tío naruko tendrá un bebe waaa ahh rayos dios que debería decir como debería actuar!?

- sonrisa melancólica- Naruko nee felicidades- sonrojado y derramando leves lagrimas- que felicidad estoy demasiado feliz como para hacer algo!- le abraza protectoramente- felicidades hermana soy muy feliz por ti…

- le abraza junto con naruto- soy feliz la familia crecerá!

- kakashi?

El peliplateado aun seguía en shock no podía procesar muy bien la información el seria padre era en serio. Inconcientemente se retiro la mascara mando a volar a Naruto y a Sasuke y elevo a Naruko regalándole un tierno beso

- gracias soy muy feliz- sonríe

Mientras Naruko y Kakashi disfrutaban del momento naruto y sasuke estaban fuera de si… al fin su sueño de ver el rostro de kakashi sensei se había cumplido.

La boda se llevo acabo solo con los más allegados a ellos como Naruto sasuke, tsunade, shizune y uno que otro más.

El tiempo paso y el embarazo de Naruko se iba notando poco a poco mas.

Al cabo de los 8 meses, los 3 chicos salieron a una importante misión que no duraría poco mas de 3 días. La ahora mujer de kakashi fue y se despidió de los 3 hasta la puerta custodiada por Sakura por órdenes de los chicos, su esposo y Tsunade.

- volveremos pronto- le da un tierno beso en la frente

- si

- Naruko nee cuídate y no hagas imprudencias

- hahaha que insinúas?

- tu siestas repentinas en cualquier lugar, tu obsesión por quere comer algo totalmente raro y que después te enferma, y cosas por el estilo

- Sakura la dejamos en tus manos…

- claro déjenmelo a mi- sonríe

- tengo 27 años aun creen que no me puedo cuidar sola!

- no lo creemos… eres muy imprudente ahora en ese estado debes de estar en reposo tienes 8 meses de embarazo, piensa un poco dobe

- que el dobe es Naruto y no yo!

- ríe divertido- me voy amor, cuídate bien y a el bebe también

- si tengan un buen viaje- sonríe

- ok vamonos!

Y de un solo salto desaparecieron con una velocidad increíble.

sin embargo, Naruko al dejar de sentir la presencia de su familia pudo por fin dejar la frustración que tenia dentro con un gran suspiro

Sakura le miro extrañada y le siguió hasta su casa y hasta que se durmió se fue.

Al despertar, se levanto como de costumbre, se dirigió a la cocina y no quiso esperar a que Sakura llegara a prepararle el desayuno, tomo un vaso de vidrio, se sirvió una buena cantidad de leche fría y se la tomo disfrutando cada trago.

Pero un extraño y minúsculo dolor en su vientre hizo que dejara caer el vaso justo cuando Sakura iba entrando

- Naruko-san ocurrió algo?

- ah no nada, solo se me resbalo de las manos

- yo lo recojo te preparare el desayuno ve y descansa al sofá

- ….

- Naruko-san?

- a si, gracias Sakura… "que fue eso de hace un momento?"

Otro día mas paso, Naruko caminaba de un lado a otro despacio pero algo irritada, ya se habia tardado, ya habían pasado los 3 días y aun no regresaban. Se sentó en su cama y suspiro pesadamente cuando escucho que Sakura la regañaba por no se que, cuando…

- ahoga un grito de dolor-

- Naruko san?

- me duele…

- q-que!?

- ahhg que me duele!- se sorprende- Sakura... llama a tsunade…

- que ocurre tan mal estas!?

- si… se me rompió la fuente, estoy entrando en labor de parto!

- palideció y su cara se puso azul- vamos al hospital

Mas tarde Sakura se encontraba, caminando de un lado a otro enfrente a la puerta principal de konoha, de la nada 3 shinobis ya conocidos hicieron acto de presencia

- ah Sakura-chan ha venido a darnos la bienvenida- sonríe

- y Naruko?

- bueno ella… como lo digo…

- que paso?

- entro en labor de parto hace unos momentos esta en la clínica con Tsunade-sama…

- QUE!?- gritaron los otros 3 para rápidamente salir corriendo directamente al hospital de konoha

Corrían a toda velocidad en dirección al hospital llegaron y se frenaron de lleno en la recepción.

Kakashi fue el primero en llegar y en encarar a la recepcionista que después de decirle la información salio corriendo dejando aun a la enfermera con las palabras en la boca.

-Kakashi sensei!

- oh el se dirige a la habitación de la señorita Naruko, esta en labor de parto en este momento, es la habitación 34 piso 3!

Kakashi corría como loco por el hospital, llego a la habitación de Naruko y la abrió de lleno, quedando en shock por el llanto de un bebe.

-Naruko…

-Kakashi..-sonrojada y agitada por el parto- que haces aquí, y la misión?

- al diablo la misión soy padre ahora, que mas puedo pedir – le besa en la frente. – es una linda niña Naruko - sonríe

Poco después llegaron Sasuke y Naruto. Los cuales al instante quedaron encantados con la bebe.

Era completamente blanquita, con el cabello platedo a igual que Kakashi

Pasaron los días y Naruko pudo regresar a su casa

- que lindaa~

-Naruto te oyes torpe hablando así, te escuchas completamente tonto

- cállate, que yo se que tu también lo piensas

- y bien Naruko que nombre le darás?

- umm lo he pensado mucho..

En el momento que iba a decir el nombre la pequeña bebe comenzó a llorar y al llegar a los brazos de su madre abrió los ojos, unos hermosos ojos Violeta

-Saco los ojos de Naruko…

- eso es bueno?

- torpe cállate!-ríe divertida- su nombre es Kaoru…

*soniditos de bebe* xDD

- Kaoru… Kaoru-chan

- Naruko quiero una foto con ella!

- ah?

- Listos?

- Espera!

- Wiski!

En la foto salió Naruko y Kakashi sentados en la cama Naruko cargando a la bebe y kakashi abrazándola a ella. Naruto y Sasuke a sus lados y misteriosamente 4 figuras visibles, se distinguieron, Itachi, Kushina, Minato y si, Obito se encontraban sentados en los costados de la cama sonriendo y viendo con ternura a la pequeña bebe

- Naruko esto es?.

- fantasmas!

- no idiota, ellos lo dijeron no lo recuerdas?

- dijeron…?

- sonríe y ríe bajito- "Siempre estaremos a su lado"

Levanto el rostro, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo. Sonrió y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Ellos siempre estarían a su lado

Después de todo lo que tubo que pasar, todo lo que tubo que perder… Después de mucho dolor y sufrimiento, recibió aquello que solo ellos podían brindarle… El amor de una familia….

Después de un sendero de mentiras. Muchas Verdades Ocultas se encuentran y eso ella lo sabía muy bien; después de Revelar la verdad, después de toda una trayectoria… pudo encontrar su felicidad.

Suspiro, vio a la bebe y le dirigió una sonrisa 100% Uzumaki, ahora podida vivir en paz, decidida a que desde ahora su vida seria una mini aventura siendo madre, viviendo en konoha y siendo la tutora de Naruto y Sasuke.

Desde ese día Konoha, viviría intranquila una vez mas, por la peleas de Sasuke y Naruto, las golpizas de Sakura a ambos, los regaños de Naruko a los 3 y los 'maaa maaa' de kakashi intentando calmarlos a todos y una pequeña niña que aprendería mas tarde a descubrir su propio camino ninja, en compañía de su ruidosa, y amorosa familia. Desde ese día konoha fue una aldea muy ruidosa llena de gritos de amor y felicidad en donde la historia de un próximo héroe seria escrita… En donde la legendaria descendiente de esa poderosa familia, dejaría la huella de su futuro legado, donde Namikaze Hatake Kaoru, se convertiría en el próximo ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente.

Fin

* * *

Aun falta el epilgo!

Pero en si este es el fin de la historia entre Kakashi y Naruko.

El nombre de la bebe lo saque de los nombres de sus padres **Ka**kashi-**Ka**- & Na**ru**k**o- oru-**

Espero y le aya gustado y nos leemos en el epilogo!


	9. Épilogo

Eh aqui el final de este fi n.n

Muchas gracias por haber leeido nos leemos en mis proximos proyectos

A leer~~

Menko OUT!

* * *

Epilogo

Caminaba a paso tranquilo, todo aquel que la veía le sonreía amablemente, la saludaba como siempre o solo hacían una pequeña reverencia para seguir en sus cosas.

Su paso aumento cuando sintió la presencia de aquella persona, que de seguro la buscaba. Corrió y se adentro a paso veloz entre la multitud.

Llego a ese lugar al que tanto añoraba llegar, se recostó bajo la sombra de aquel enorme árbol donde su padre y ella solían distraerse, dormir y jugar, y donde su madre le contaba un sinfín de cosas.

Cerró los ojos, y poco a poco el sueño se apodero de ella.

10 años habían pasado desde su nacimiento.

Sus padres y toda su familia vivían pacíficamente en la aldea.

Naruko a pesar de tener 37 se veía 10 años mas joven y Kakashi solo traía el cabello mas largo amarrado a una coleta baja como su padre.

Naruto y Sasuke eran más altos, más fornidos y bueno, después de un montón de misiones, llegaron a ser los mejores ambu de la quinta.

Poco después del cumpleaños numero 25 de Naruto, Tsunade decidió retirarse del puesto de hokage y encargarse del hospital general de la aldea, como la directora y enfermera a cargo de este. El puesto de hokage por supuesto se lo quedo nuestro querido rubio, quien al fin había cumplido su sueño.

Sasuke por su parte, decidió deshacerse de lo que un día fue el territorio Uchiha y convertirlo en un enorme campo de entrenamiento donde el, claro esta, era uno de los maestros que entrenaba a los gennin antes de la graduación, de igual manera se dedicaban a asesorar a los próximos participantes de los exámenes chunnin y junnin, así como ser uno de los examinadores de los próximos ambu.

6 años después

Después de muchas misiones, un duro entrenamiento con sus tíos y su padre, y de pasar el examen chunnin, su fiesta de cumpleaños llego.

Antes de ir a su casa se dirijo a aquel lugar donde solía divertirse con su familia, aquel pequeño bosque de sakuras, no muy lejos de la montaña de los hokages, a las afueras de konoha.

- Ka o ru chan

- mama?- sonríe- que haces aquí?

- tu fuiste la que me dijo que viniera aquí?

- eres ¼ Uzumaki, has tenido visiones también no es así?

- si y soñé que debía de venir aquí porque me encontraría con alguien… eras tu mama?

- sip, sígueme…- comienza a caminar adentrándose mas al bosque-

- a donde vamos?

- hace muchos años, justamente aquí, mis padres murieron frente a mis ojos….

-sorprendida- que… que hacemos aquí?

- justo en ese lugar sus cuerpos cayeron, con una sonrisa en sus rostros

- el 4° era mi abuelo no?

- si..-sonríe melancólicamente-

- eso fue… el día en que el kyuubi quiso destruir konoha, cuando el tío Naruto se volvió un jinchuriki?

- así es, que piensas al respecto?

- … Sabes, todo el mundo dice que el fue un héroe, y que aunque el tío Naruto es el recipiente del 9 colas, es un gran tipo y el que ha salvado innumerables veces a la aldea… la gente es estúpida mama, cree que solo porque ellos son diferentes son monstruos, son anormales, no son como nosotros… pero lo son, y creo que el abuelo Minato fue un gran hombre y tomo la decisión correcta

- valla… así que eso es lo que piensas…

- si, aquellas personas son escoria, papa lo dijo una vez: "Aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria", pero yo pienso que esas personas tan ignorantes como ellos, son aun peor que la escoria y una bola de idiotas…

-ríe divertida-

- q-que es tan divertido? – hace un puchero-

- has crecido mucho Kaoru-chan … felicidades, hoy cumples 16 años... toma- le extiende una cajita verde con un moño negro- tu regalo

- gracias…

Al abrir la caja, saco de ella una gargantilla de listón azul, y de ella caía una estrella de 6 picos plateada con la orillita delineada en un color lila pálido.

- yo tengo una luna..- señala la gargantilla en su cuello- me la regalo tu padre cuando cumplí 16 y pensé que seria lindo si llevas una parecida- sonríe-

- sonrisa 100% Uzumaki- Gracias!- comienza a ponérselo

- a que esta genial?, bueno vamos a la casa que si no tu padre se preocupara y Sasuke y Naruto también.

- si vallamos a la fiesta sorpresa que prepararon para mi!

- queee!? Como te enteraste!

- Al idiota de Sasuke se le salio decirlo….

- suspira pesadamente- que mas da, le daré su mereci….do

-mama?

-mirando fijamente a la nada-

- mama ocurre algo?- mira el lugar donde ve su madre- mama yo no v…-sorprendida- e-e-e-e-e es….

-lagrimas desbordan- i-imposible… Padre!?

"-Estoy orgulloso de ustedes y de lo que han podido lograr. Kaoru, eres hermosa, te pareces tanto a tu padre pero, aun así llevas los ojos de tu madre, les deseo lo mejor, Naruko, siempre cuidare de ustedes…"- sonrío dio la media vuelta y conforme caminaba se desvanecía

- ma-mama el era…

-mi padre!-sonríe feliz-

- sonríe – vamos que quiero comer!- le jala del brazo

- Kaoru.. voy..- se detiene en seco y levanta la mirada para mirar el cielo la baja y al instante en que comenzó a caminar aquel pequeño susurro se lo llevo el viento.

Muy muy lejos de ahí, Minato miraba desde una pequeña fuente a su hija caminando y platicando junto a su hija. Cuando aquel pequeño susurro llego eh hizo que el agua tranquila de la fuente se moviera causando olitas en esta.

-"Gracias por todo…"

- Minato..-le besa la mejilla

- Kushina?

- te vez triste, ellos nos aman y siempre nos tienen presentes y lo sabes

**En la tierra

*-Sorpresa!

-waa que genial una fiesta sorpresa, gracias!...-dijo fingiendo emocion, guardo silencio unos segundos y después sonrío divertida- no es verdad lo sabia Sasuke me lo dijo!

- Kaoru! - miedo

-oi Sasuke- teme- tronándose los nudillos

- esta bien, que hay de comer?

…..*

- vez no hay de que preocuparnos ellos son felices, además- truena los dedos y una caja cae afuera de la casa de Los Hatake

*- no escucharon un ruido?

- ire a ver esperen aquí… Kaoru es un paquete para ti…

- es de?

- no dice, que será?...- abrió los ojos sorprendida y se acerca a la ventana mas cerca y mira el cielo y grita- Gracias! Los quiero!

- Kaoru?

- mira….- le muestra lo que había dentro de la caja.

- eso es…

Era un collar un mas largo, y de el colgaba una pequeña luna totalmente gris.

- ese es… el collar que usaba mama..

- pero como..?

- aun hay una nota… dice..

-Vez ella igual nos ama!- sonríe triunfante

- asienta y truena los dedos- aun hay esperanza en este cruel mundo ninja, ellos harán una gran diferencia..

*- "Salgan afuera"… pero que..?

- Kaoru!, nee chan!, esta nevando!

- que!?- sale corriendo-

- así que a eso se referían..- Sonríe- Gracias! –volvió a gritar-

- que gran regalo!- le dan con una bola de nieve en la cara

- quien fue…!

'comienzan a reír'

Despertó sorprendida, se sentó y miro a su alrededor cuanto hace que se había quedado dormida ahí.

- hokage-sama…

- Wa… que haces aquí…

- sonríe- la asuste?

- si! que ocurre

- necesita regresar, tiene aun mucho papeleo que hacer…- desaparece en una bola de humo

- enseguida voy… necesito hacer algo…

Kaoru a los 37 años se convirtió en la 7° Hokage después de Naruto.

Desafortunadamente Kakashi y Naruko ya habían muerto, Naruko por una enfermedad (recordando que ella no era una humana normal), Kakashi quedo mal herido emocionalmente después de su muerte y después callo en batalla, en cambio, Sasuke y Naruto aun vivían pero ya eran maduros. Naruto llego a ser hokage hasta los casi 50 años y decidió retirarse para volver a participar en misiones junto a su antiguo equipo –venga que aun estaba en buena forma, no por nada fue discípulo de Jiraya-

Kaoru caminaba con unas flores en sus manos se dirigían al cementerio. Rezo para cada uno de sus padres y al terminar frente a la tumba de su madre sonrío como ella solía hacerlo

-Aun los conservo sabes…los 2 regalos que recibí el día de mi cumpleaños 16… los extraño mucho pero, Naruto y Sasuke cuidan mucho de mi, se que al igual que ellos ustedes están aquí presentes conmigo verdad…?

Pone un trozo de papel sobre la tumba y arriba de el la gargantilla de luna de su madre para que este no se volara con el aire

-.. Papa, Mama, Abuelos… me convertí en la persona que ustedes querían que fueran verdad?, espero y estén orgullosos de mi… algún día nos volveremos a ver… Mama… feliz cumpleaños

Se retiro a paso tranquilo del lugar, sonriendo mientras lagrimas traviesas caían de sus ojos. Lo que había dejado sobre la tuba era la foto del cumpleaños numero 3 de su hija, la pequeña Kanari. Una hermosa niña de cabello negro y ojos violeta y una sonrisa 100% uzumaki, ya que bien la pequeña hoy cumplia cuatro años, afortunada fue de nacer el mismo dia que su difunta abuela.

Detrás de la foto se leía:

"El tiempo se lleva personas queridas, y a veces nos deja en la soledad, pero algo que jamás se llevara serán los recuerdos y enseñanzas dejadas por ustedes… Gracias por todo…

Uzumaki Hatake Kaoru"

**Fin~**


End file.
